Never Loved Before Now
by AngelWhiteRoses
Summary: How will Nick's family take Sara? And will he leave her if they don't like her. WIP Snickers
1. Chapter 1: Is Everything Ruined

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Since some of you wanted me to keep my other fic, Snickers even though I'm not going to. I will write you one of your own. Thanks to my Banana Peel for the Beta. hugs

**Chapter One: Is Everything Ruined**

"Are you sure?" Nick sat on the bench while he made sure everything was in his vest. He looked up at Sara who had her back to him. He didn't mean to ask her that question but she caught him off guard. Now she stood in there crying. He could tell she was scared. When he heard her finally tell him that she was sure beyond any doubt, he did the only thing he could think of. He stood up and walked over to her. He turned her so she was facing him. He pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers threw her hair. "Sara, I don't know what to say; but…I think this is great." Kissing the top of her head he just held her. "Hey look at me." He pushed her back so he could look into her eyes. "I love you. You know that right?" His hand fell on her face and his thumbs ticked her cheek. Then pulling her lips to his, he kissed her softly.

Sara was grateful he was taking it so well. She threw her arms around him while they continued to kiss. She let him lead her so her back was against the locker. She never got use to how good he felt. Even when things looked horrible all he needed to do was hold her. So they continued to stay in their embrace until Sara felt his hands slide under her shirt. "Nick, not…" She stopped when she noticed his hand just rested on her abdomen. "So you're really okay with this?" She placed her hand over his. "I know we didn't plan for this and I know it has ruined…"

"It didn't ruin anything, gorgeous." He kissed the top of her head. "If anything, it made it a whole lot better." Running his hands threw her hair, Nick and Sara stood lost in each others eyes. He couldn't wait until he could tell his parents. In that moment he knew it was time to ask her to marry him. The next morning he would go shopping for the right ring and plan the night that he would ask her. He wasn't sure how long they were standing there, because they didn't notice Greg walk in.

Greg stopped in his tracks when he saw Nick and Sara. His heart sank in his chest; he wished it was him holding her attention like that. Every time he saw them together the green eyed monster would come to surface. Most people in the lab knew they were together, yet Greg never could seem to get use to it. Standing in the doorway Greg remembered when he, Warrick and Catherine found out about the relationship.

_It was four weeks after Nick had got buried alive. The gang decided to have a party. There was no real reason for it other than that they just wanted a night to spend time with each other. That hadn't really done that since the team got broken up. Everyone had shown up, even Grissom. Sara was standing at the kitchen counter talking to Catherine when Nick walked in and wrapped his arms around Sara from behind. "Cath, do you mind if I borrow Sara for a moment?" Not waiting for Catherine to answer him he pulled her out of the room; then out the back door. _

_Warrick had walked into the kitchen after passing Nick and Sara in the hall. "You do know what they are up to, don't you." Warrick laughed while popping a piece of candy into his mouth. Noticing a confused look on her face, he took her hand and they snuck to the window that overlooked the back yard. "Take a look." He pointed to the tree were the couple were making out. "Can you see them? I don't know when this happened but its fun to spy on them." They both jumped when Greg walked in and asked what was going on. "Take a look." He waved him over and all three stood there watching the couple going at it. _

_Before any of them knew mostly everyone at the party was staring at Nick and Sara. Their eyes all widened when they saw Nick undo Sara's pants. For a moment there they all thought they were going to get a free show, until she stopped it from going any further. They saw her whisper something into his ear, then turn back to the house. He held her tight against his body as they slowly walked back inside. He looked up at the house and laughed. Then they waved at the people staring out the window. _

_They all took off and went back to the party. They were all questioned about where they all had gone, but before they could answer Nick and Sara walked back in. She was blushing as everyone looked at them. Mia and Catherine grabbed her and pulled her away, while Warrick and Greg took Nick off. In two different parts of the house the two were being asked hundreds of questions. Neither of them seemed to be listening to the questions they were being asked, for the fact that they were staring at each other. After all the questions were answered they were left by themselves. _

_Seeing Sara alone, Grissom downed his scotch and walked over to her. "You look beautiful tonight." He was shocked when she didn't smile at him. He wanted to kiss her. Pull her lips to his, he wondered how they would feel against his own. Grissom smiled at her and took Sara's hand in his. "Look Sara, I wanted to ask you something." When she pulled her hand from his he let out a sigh. "Do you want to take a taxi to my townhouse and I will make you breakfast or something?" He looked around and saw that everyone was leaving. If he was a betting man he would've thought she might have jumped on the offer. To his dismay she shook her head. "Alright well what about…lets have dinner sometime?" He stormed outside when she turned him down once more. He hadn't heard what everyone else was talking about. So he didn't understand why she kept turning him down._

_Everyone watched as Grissom fled and then turned to look at Sara. Nick walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. "What's his problem? Does he really think I will go running to him whenever he feels like it?" To say she was angry was an understatement. At this point only Warrick, Catherine, and Greg remained at the party. Nick kept trying to calm her down as they all cleaned up. "He just makes me so angry." It just figured, she moved on and found happiness with Nick and now Grissom thinks he can just walk in and expect her to be with him. She had news for him, it didn't work that way. She knew if he tried anything again she would have to hurt him._

_After everything was clean and in order once more, they all sat down and talked. Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it the sun was beaming through the windows. They finished their coffees then left Nick and Sara to be alone. As they pulled away from the house Greg sighed. He could see Sara and Nick were happy together, but still he wished it was he and her that were happy._

Now he stood watching them by the lockers. "You know if Grissom sees you two he will blow his top." Then that is when he noticed where Nick's hand was. "Sara, are you…I mean." He started to stumble over his words. "You're pregnant?" He didn't need them to answer he could tell by the look on their faces that she was. He knew now that it was very serious between the two. "Congratulations are in order I believe then." Being a man that he was he shook Nick's hand and then gave Sara a hug. "If it's a boy you're going to name him Greg right?Oh wow I cannot believe you are going to have a baby."

"Who's having a baby?" Catherine butted in as she and Warrick walked in. Nobody had spoken up when she asked about the baby so she just looked at everyone. "Hello anyone hear me I asked who…" She stopped when it clicked to her. "Sara?" She almost pummeled Nick to the ground as she ran to Sara giving her a hug. "How far are you? So when's the baby due? Are you going to find out what it is? Do your families know yet? If so how'd they take it?" She didn't give them time to answer before she asked more questions.

"Cath give the girl time to talk. I'm sure when they are ready to tell us everything they will. Now let me give her a hug doll." Warrick pulled Sara into a hug of his own. They all stood there talking and laughing. "You know, this calls for another party." That made everyone laugh even harder. It was great that they were now back on the same shift. "Hey we're all going to be late if we don't get going; and they way Gris has been lately he won't me to happy." Warrick put is arm around Catherine and they walked out together.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

Disclaimer: Still do not own them

A/N: Thanks to all those reviewed the last chapter. And thanks so much to Lynn for the beta, Love yah un.

**Chapter Two: Surprise**

After shift Nick took Sara back to his place. He had her back pressed against his door. As he kissed her he was trying to unlock his door, but keep missing the lock. He soon gave up and started to run his hands up the back of her shirt. Then taking his hand he ran down her hair. "Let's get inside gorgeous." He unlocked his door, then picked her up and carried her inside.

They sat kissing on the couch when he pulled away. "I hate to ruin this moment, but I need to call my mother." He brushed her hair from her face and smiled at her. "I always call on Saturdays." Sara went and got the phone for Nick. "Here Sweets." As she handed the phone to him she climbed onto his lap. Before he dialed the number she softly placed her hand over his. "Nicky?" She looked deep into his eyes, and then they drifted to the floor. "You can…I mean…if you want to tell your mom about the baby…you can. I think that would be nice… you know." She looked back up at him when she felt his hand slide against her cheek. In her heart she was scared what his parents were going to think and she wasn't ready for them to know, but she knew that telling them would make him very happy. So that's why she gave him the okay.

Nick couldn't help but to kiss her right then. He knew that it couldn't have been easy for Sara to want his family to know so soon. After their lips separated he wrapped his arm around her, and? She nuzzled her head into his neck. Then he dialed the number and then put the phone to his ear. "Hey Lynn, what are you doing there?" He tried to listen but was getting distracted by Sara kissing his neck. "Well is mom there...Ok, when will she be back…Alright will you tell her I called?" His body began to shake as she continued to kiss his neck. "Mmmm" He threw his head back and tried to control his breathing. "I'll talk to you later, bye Lynn" He tossed the phone down and kissed her.

Sara moved so she was straddling Nick's legs as she continued to kiss him. Her hands slipped under his tee-shirt. She loved the way his chest and abs felt under her under her hands. She pulled his shirt up over his head. Her mouth made a beeline to his neck. As her tongue made circles along his collar bone, she felt his arousal starting to grow. It made her want him even more. She squealed as he flipped her over so her back was against the couch and he loomed over her. "I love you." She pulled his lips down to hers.

"I love you too gorgeous." Nick started to kiss Sara's neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. His hands moved down to her waist as he felt her undoing his belt. His kisses traveled down her neck, over her breast and finally down to her stomach. Placing a couple more kisses onto her stomach he rested his hand where he just placed the kisses. "Sara, I was going to wait to ask you, but I can't." When Sara sat up he kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Sara, I love you more than I could ever show you. I know I don't have a ring for you but I promise I will get you one, just say you will marry me. Please gorgeous…I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He laughed as she threw her arms around him. "Is that a yes then?" He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

Sara pulled away with tears on her cheek and nodded her head. In a way she felt as though he was only asking now because of the baby. Yet she did know he loved her. They had even been talking about getting married one day. However neither honestly thought it would be this soon. She was happy though, as long as she and Nick had each other and the baby nothing else really mattered to her. "Of course I'll marry you, but Nick you don't have to get me a ring." She placed a light kiss on his lips.

Nick couldn't believe how incredibly sexy Sara looked at that moment. He had come to find that, he couldn't take his eyes off of her when she was vulnerable or angry. He loved her so much, and he wanted the rest of the world to know that. "Gorgeous, I want to get you a ring. You deserve one." Before she could protest he placed his finger on her mouth. "No arguments." He gave her a quick kiss then pulled her up into his arms. "Let's grab a shower then go get breakfast."

Sara smiled at Nick and pulled him into a kiss. "The shower sounds nice, but…" Yawing big she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. Do you mind if we have lunch instead? I could use some sleep I think." She knew why he looked at her strangely. She shocked herself by saying she wanted to sleep. Everyone knew that Sara Sidle didn't sleep. She knew that being pregnant would make her tired but she didn't expect to be feeling this tired so soon.

As soon as Nick and Sara entered the shower they were wrapped in each others arms and kissing once again. He grabbed her body wash and poured some into his hand. He then started to rub it all over her body. He smiled at her as she copied his actions. "God Sara I want you." His breathing increased as he slid his hands down her wet body. He wanted to make love to her right there and then, but was afraid they might slip. He didn't want to fall and cause her to have a miscarriage. So he pulled her out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and then himself.

Sara put her arms around his neck as they walked out into the hall. Her smile widened as he pinned her against the wall. "Nick…I …I have a doctors appointment next week. Do you want to come?" She was so happy when he told her he would, her lips locked with his once again. "So you're really happy about the baby?" Their foreheads touched as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Baby?" Nick and Sara both turned to the voices. His parents stood there looking at the couple who had only towels wrapped around their wet bodies. Bill and Jillian were both happy and disappointed with their son. Even though they could see how happily in love he was; they truly believed that one should be married before they have children. Never the less what is done is done; he had been through so much it was nice to see him the happiest he had ever been.

Nick just gawked at his parents. "Mom, Dad…" He looked around wildly, then locked eyes with Sara. "You remember Sara." He licked his lips and smiled at her then looked over at his parents. "Can you give us a couple minutes, while we get dressed?" He took Sara's hand while they walked through the door way of his room, closing the door behind them.

In the bedroom Nick fell onto the bed laughing. "How embarrassing." He pulled Sara down on the bed and rolled on top of her. Looking down at her he placed a small kiss on her nose. As he pulled away he couldn't help but notice how the light from the window bounced of the wet droplets that were left from the shower. Licking his lips he lent down and started to kiss her hard. He slowly slid his hand up her leg. Then his other hand did the same. He took one hand up and undid her towel as she undid his. He slid her up the bed as he kissed her neck. The first chance he got he entered her. He rested his forehead on hers as his body moved with hers. "Sara…I love you so much gorgeous." His breathing increased as he felt her muscles tightened around him. When he finally released into her he kissed her forehead.

Sara watched as Nick got up and started to get dressed. "Nicky…I was thinking…umm." She placed her hand on her abdomen, "If you want to have the wedding in Texas we can. I mean it's not like any of my family will be there." Wiping away tears she stood to go get dressed, but was stopped when he pulled her into his arms.

Meanwhile in the living room Nick's parents stood there in shock. They still were wondering if they heard correctly. Maybe there was another explanation. Perhaps they heard wrong, and her youngest was found out his girlfriend was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby; and he was helping her out. Jillian put her head in her hands as she sat down on the couch. "Bill what are we going to do about this?" She shook her head as she looked up at her husband. She knew in her heart there was only one true answer; her baby was going to have one.

Bill sat down next to his wife and held her hand. "We'll have a long talk with them, whenever they decide to rejoin us." He could see something in his son's eyes he had never seen before. "I think they really love each other. Nick seems happy with her." He looked over at her and smiled. "Look I know this isn't what we would've liked; but Sara seems like a nice girl." He put his arm around his wife while they waited for the couple to emerge from the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Talks

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks for hanging in here on me. Sorry about not updating faster, but I have three fics plus two co-write fics. Also a three year-old and a nine month old. I will try to update as fast as I can. I mustn't forget to send a big hug and thanks to Heather for the great beta.

Chapter Three: Talks

Once Sara was dressed Nick took her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He knew it was time to go face the music. He hoped his parents wouldn't be too angry with them. "You ready gorgeous?" His hand rested on the doorknob for just a moment; taking a deep breath he pulled the door open. He held her hand all the way down the hall and into the living room.

Nick looked at his parents, with a hint of embarrassment on his face. There where so many things they need to talk about he didn't know where to start. "Mom, Dad you could've taken your stuff to the guest room."

"We weren't sure if you wanted us to stay or not since we didn't tell you we were coming." Jillian told him softly as she and her husband stood up.

"Don't be silly, of course we do." Nick went to grab one of the garment bags, but was stopped by his father, clearing his throat.

"I think we all should talk first."

"Sure, but…wou…would anyone like a drink first?" Nick pointed back to the kitchen as he asked nervously.

Jillian and Bill looked at each other. Neither really knew if they should have this kind of talk with their grown son, but they felt they needed to say something. She was the first to speak up, "No thank you, Nick."

Jillian and Bill both took a seat followed by Nick and Sara. A deafening silence fell heavily into to room, as did tension that was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Nick looked at his parents, and decided that he would take the line of communication off the hiatus that it seemed to be on at the moment.

"I…I didn't know you two were planning on visiting…I even called you earlier to tell you something, and Lynn didn't tell me you were coming." His hands twitched as he spoke softly.

"We wanted to surprise you." Jillian smiled at her son who was obviously nervous about something. She took a few moments to think of what she wanted to say. In a way she just want to ask if she had heard correctly, but she knew she couldn't. Her son was a grown man, and more than capable of making his own decisions. "What did you want to tell us?"

"Oh," Nick couldn't help but smile. He looked at Sara, and took her hand in his. "Mom, Dad…Sara and I," He looked at his parents for just a moment before turning back. "We're going to have a baby."

"Well," Bill looked at Nick, and he could see how much he was in love with the women that was carrying his grandchild. "When's the wedding?" He took it as a bad sign that neither had made an attempt to answer him. "You two do plan on getting married, right?"

"We talked about it, but we haven't had time to discuss when we would like the wedding." Nick put his arm around Sara and pulled her body close to his. "We have talked about one thing though. When we do get married we'd like to back in Texas." He kissed her softly on her lips before turning her attention to his parents.

Jillian smiled at the two as she stood up. With a serious face she walked over to them as they stood as well. Her arms wrapped tight around Nick. "I'm so happy for you." She stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just hugging him. She was relived to hear that they had plans on getting married, and that getting pregnant was not a planned thing. She let go of him and looked at Sara.

"Sara, welcome to our family." She held her in her arms like a mother would hold her daughter. As she held her she could feel some of Sara's pain, but didn't want to pry into her life. She felt if she wanted to tell her she would. "If you want to talk to me about anything, all you have to do is call." She let go of her, giving her a sweet smile.

Bill was right behind his lovely wife, giving hugs of his own. "Well, now that all that is out of the way; your mother and I are going to go rest. I think you two should as well." Bill clamped his hand on Nick's shoulder and then went and gathered the garment and overnight bags, carrying them into the spare room.

Once they were both alone, Nick touched Sara's cheek and drew her lips towards his. He pulled away from her for just a moment. "You should get some rest gorgeous." He didn't want to wait for her to argue, so he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

When Nick woke up, he stared at Sara. He moved a bit closer to her and played with her hair. He loved to lie in bed next to her, while watching her sleep. When she started to stir, he kissed her softly. "Shhh…shhh…go back to sleep gorgeous." He slipped quietly out of bed.

Nick threw some clothes on, and then snuck quietly out to the living room; yawning the whole way. "Oh, hey mom." He was surprised to see his mother sitting on the couch reading. He thought for sure she would be sleeping for a bit longer yet. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thanks anyway though." Jillian smiled at her son as he sat down next to her. "It's alright if you make yourself some. Don't let me stop you."

"That's okay, the smell of coffee brewing makes Sara sick. I was beginning to wonder why that was; but it made sense when she told me yesterday about the baby. Plus she's having a good sleep today; I really don't want to wake her unless I have to." He looked away from his mom, back to the hall were his bedroom was. "She's so wonderful mom, she's been really good for me."

"I can tell. Your father and I are truly happy for you two. You know we just believe you should've gotten married first."

"It's not like we planed this. Sara's on the patch, well, was."

"Same thing happened to your father and me. I was on the pill when we got pregnant with Emma." Jillian took her son's hand and smiled at him. "Does her family know about the baby, or have you not called them yet?"

Nick was quiet for a moment. "She…I'll try to explain, but mom, this…dad can know, but not the rest of the family." When his mother nodded her head, he took in a deep breath. "Sara's dad was abusive. One day when she was twelve, her mother killed him. It was a horrible time for her. She has a brother, though she says they had a falling out; and they have not spoken in awhile."

Jillian couldn't help but to tear up. She couldn't imagine having a house not full of love. "That poor dear."

"Yeah…so when do you think you and dad will be heading home?" Nick asked, changing the subject.

"Are you trying to get rid of us, already?"

"No…no." Nick shook his head. "Its just I wanted to have a party; and give Sara a ring, even though she said she didn't want one. "It would just be nice if you two were here as well."

"Well in that case, we've planed to stay a couple days, but your father and I would like to have an engagement party on the ranch. You know you'll never hear the end of it, if the rest of the family doesn't meet Sara before the wedding."

"That would be nice, thanks. I'll ask Sara later." Nick glanced at the clock. "I'm going to jump in the shower, and head out before Sara wakes up."

Nick passed his dad in the hall, as he headed to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, Bill left with Nick.

Sara rolled over in bed searching for Nick. Opening her eyes, she looked at the clock. She stretched out; surprised she slept as long as she did. After climbing out of bed and getting dressed, she headed out into the living room.

"Good morning…afternoon." Sara corrected herself as she greeted Jillian.

"Afternoon dear."

Sara sat down smiling, at the women who sat across from her. "Do you know where Nick went?"

"He and Bill went out, for a bit."

"Oh…did you two have a good rest?"

"We both slept very well." Jillian took in Sara. She was amazed on how she had overcome so much in her life. "How have you been dear? I mean with the pregnancy and all."

"Not too bad; thanks for asking,"

"I have an idea; it looks as if the boys will be out for awhile. So what do you say, we go have lunch. That would give us a chance to get to know each other a bit." Jillian stood up as she asked.

"Ummm…yeah I 'd love to." Sara felt happy, like she was a part of the family already.

After both were showered and dressed they did just that and left to have a nice day out together.


	4. Chapter 4: Will You?

Disclaimer: I still don't own them..

A/N: Big hugs to My Myra for the beta, love ya sis. Also thank you all for hanging in here, for this fic. I hope to update before the end of the month. Only a few more chapters to go.

**Chapter Four: Will You?**

Sara and Nick were met at the airport by his parents. He hugged them both and watched as they hugged Sara. It had been ten weeks since they had left Vegas. He was eager to see them and show them the pictures from the first sonogram. He knew they would be excited, just as he was.

"I've got something to show you." Nick couldn't wait, he pulled his wallet. He had taken one of the pictures and put it into his wallet. His parents weren't the first to see it though. He had shown it to everyone at work.

After cooing over the picture, the four made their way to the car. Nick slid in the back with Sara, and pulled her close to him. She started to drift to sleep as they headed to the ranch.

Jillian looked back and smiled. "Don't tell me you two just got off, of working another double."

"We had to close our last case." Sara explained barely awake.

Nick pulled Sara closer as she drifted to sleep. As he watched her sleep, his mind drifted to the party they had, when then they had told their co-workers about the wedding and the baby.

_Nick had managed to get everyone, except Grissom, over before shift the next night. His house was wall to wall of complete chaos. He couldn't help but laugh at everyone. They were all acting, like a bunch of crazy. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought the lot, were all drunk. It took him a few moments to get everyone's attention. When he did, after about the fifth time; he pulled Sara closer so she stood next to him. He stared into her eyes for a moment before he turned to the now quiet group. _

_"Alright, first of all, thank you all for making it on such short notice." Nick's eyes scanned from one happy face to another. Just for a moment the world stood still. He knew everyone in the room would be happy for them. Why wouldn't they be? He cleared his throat, and then looked at Sara before turning back to the group. "As I'm sure you all know Sara, and I are going to have a baby."_

_The whole room exploded into applause and hoots, causing him and Sara to turn red. The noise in the room was stopping him from continuing on. The room slowly became quite once again so Nick could finish._

_"Yeah, thanks for that." Nick wiped his brow. "However, we also wanted everyone to know, we're going to get married." His smile widened as he looked at Sara. "That is if she'll still have me?"_

_He could see the confusion in her eyes, as he put his hand in his pocket. He then pulled out a black velvet box, opening it to reveal an exquisite diamond ring. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He got down on one knee as he took her hand. "Sara, will you marry me?"_

_Sara got a bit teary eyed when she saw the ring. It was the most beautiful thing any one had ever given her. She suddenly realized she hadn't answered Nick yet, "Yes…yes of course I want to marry you!" As he stood up, he went to place the ring on her finger; but she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She pulled away and kissed him, before she allowed the ring to be placed on her hand. _

_Once again the room cheered for the couple. They both walked around the room as everyone congratulated them. As they both stood talking to Doc Robbins, when his pager went off. He gave Sara a hug and Nick a handshake before he left. _

_"Hey, you two." Warrick walked up behind the couple. _

_"Hey, Rick thanks for making it man." Nick answered his friend as he and Sara turned around. _

_"Congratulations." Warrick gave Nick a manly hug, and then hugged to Sara. "So do you know when you two are going to tie the knot?"_

_"We want to get married, a few months before the baby is due." Sara placed a loving hand on her abdomen and smiled. _

_"Umm, I will let you two, talk. I need to go ask Greg something, before he leaves."_

_Nick smiled and watched Sara walk away. He watched her a few moments, and then turned back to Warrick. "She's so great. You know she said, she's ok for about having the wedding in Texas. In fact it was her idea."_

_"Texas, huh? Well I better still get an invitation." Warrick couldn't help but to give him a hard time about everything. He was more than happy for the two. _

_"An invitation…Nah, I think I can do better than that." Nick teased him._

_"And what will that be?"_

_"Well …I do need a best man for the wedding. I was hoping, you'd do the honors." Nick watched as Warrick took in what was just asked._

_Warrick was shocked, to say the least. He never really expected, to be asked this. He was just simply hoping for an invitation. "Of course I will, Nick…count me in, and thanks."_

_Nick laughed at the shock in Warrick's voice. He looked around the room and saw Sara on the other side, as she started to approach, Greg. He wondered how it was going. Stopping himself from going over to the, he turned back to Warrick and continued to talk. _

_"Hey Greg, you enjoying yourself?" Sara smiled at him. Her nerves kicked in, at that moment. She feared he would say no, to the question she wanted to ask him. Also, there was the fact, he may not take her seriously._

_"Of course I am, you're here." Greg winked at her, as he leant in to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure you want to marry Nick? I mean what to you say…you, me…we can runaway together." As he pulled back he noticed, she was trying to acted annoyed with him. "Come on Sidle. If we leave now, we can make it to the next county, before we are missed."_

_"Well maybe you can." Sara started to laugh, when Greg's mouth hung open. "You know, I came to ask you something, and you pull this. Oh, and no I won't runaway with you. I think, I'm just going to stick with Nick." She looked over at Nick, and smiled as she watched him speak with Warrick. "But," she turned back to Greg. "I was hoping…I mean, I wanted to know if you would stand up with me."_

_"Umm…what exactly do you mean, by stand up with you?" Greg was completely clueless, on what Sara wanted. _

_"Well, Nick is asking Warrick to be his best man. So I was just wondering if, instead of me having a Maid of Honor, you would consider being my, Man of Honor."_

_Greg didn't know what to think. For a moment he thought Sara was pulling his leg. After all, he just assumed she would ask Catherine, or one of Nick's sisters. He had never been to a wedding where a man, took the place where the brides girlfriends stood. Then another thought rushed in his mind. "Do I have to wear a dress?"_

_"Well…" Sara shrugged at the question. "I was thinking a nice suit, but if you really want to wear a dress, I guess you could. Just please, wax you legs."_

_"Ah, no….a suit would be great. Thank you, Sara." Greg pulled her into a hug, as he laughed._

_Sara suddenly got butterflies as she walked up behind Brass. It was going to be hard to ask him. She knew he would ask her lots of questions, like why him. She took a few deep breaths and tapped him on the shoulder. "Brass…"_

_Brass turned to the soft tap on his shoulder. "Sara, congratulations." He pulled Sara into a hug._

"_Thanks, but umm…there is something I would like to ask you. Do you have a moment?" Sara's fingers twisted nervously together, as she waited for Brass's answer._

_"For you, I can make the time." Brass winked at Sara._

_"Well…I know this sounds silly, but I was wondering, if…maybe." Sara took a few deep breaths. She didn't know why this was so hard. Lately it seemed as if, she found it hard to speak to anyone. Was she was sure she could ask, she smiled at him. "I was just wondering if you would…give me away."_

_Brass was shocked, he wondered if he had heard correctly for a moment. "Why, ask me?"_

_Sara feared this, everyone seemed to treat her differently when they found out. "Well my father died when I was young. As for my mother, well lets just say she's, not available."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that. Sara, it's not that I don't want to, I just…don't want to step on your family's toes. I mean since your parents can't, what about a sibling?"_

_Sara felt a lump on her throat. "Kyle…he's my older brother. We don't speak much at all. I mean we send Christmas and Birthday cards, but that's about it. So I don't even know if he will do it or not." _

_Brass could see this was hard for her to talk about. "Sara I would be honored." He pulled her into a hug her once again._

_Slowly more and more people left, soon leaving Nick and Sara alone, sitting on the couch, exhausted. _

When they pulled into the drive, Nick saw the line of cars. "What are they all doing here now? Mom, I didn't want to through Sara into them all at once."

"Nick, they just wanted to greet you and met Sara, then they will be gone."

Nick groaned, it wasn't that he didn't want to see all his family, it was just he thought it was too much too soon for Sara. When the car came to a stop, he softly slid his hand down her cheek. "Sara, we're here. Come on gorgeous, wake up."

Sara sat up a bit, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it dear, you needed your rest. Something I think your crazy boss needs to understand." Jillian was getting annoyed with the doubles Sara and Nick had been working.

Nick and Sara walked in the house and were greeted by a room full of faces. He took her hand and went around to everyone in the room. "Sara, this is my brother, Ryan and his wife Melissa." He looked around the room and pointed to four of the children. "Those are their kids, Jason, Brenda, Marie, and Kacee. Alright this is my sister Lynn her husband Michael, and those are their kids Trevor, Shandi, and Oliva. This is my sister, Bridgette her husband Archie and their terrors Cole, Dacota, Edan, Finn, and Ginger. Okay, who's next?"

"Nick, hey slow down a minute. You're getting me confused." Ryan joked. "Alright lets try this a bit different." He stood up and walked over to Sara. "I'm Ryan, its nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Sara shook his hand.

"Emma, do you want to introduce your family?" Nick asked.

"Sara, I'm Emma, this is my husband Patrick. These are our four, Simon, Grace, Daniel and Lucy."

"I guess that would make me next then." One of the other women stood up and smiled at Sara. "I'm Cassandra, Nick's pretty sister." She laughed as the others booed at her. "This is my husband, Fred. Walker, Orion, Zabriana, Isabelle, and Quinton are ours."

The last woman stood up and walked over to Sara. "I'm Leah." Then pointing to others she said their names and nothing more. "Adam, Talitha, Ruben, Jacob, Hannah, Abigail, Noah, Bethany."

"Okay." Nick rubbed his head. "Now that you all met her, we are going up to lay down, we both came off double shifts." He took Sara's hand and pulled her away before anyone could protest.

"Sleep well you two, your bed is all made." Jillian said standing at the door.

"Thanks mom, for everything." Nick pulled Sara up the step and into his room.

It didn't take them long before they were both sleep, Nick's arm wrapped around Sara's body.


	5. Chapter 5: Overtaking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Thanks to my beta Myra! Big hugs sis, and big hugs to Kacee. Love you both.

**Chapter Five: Overtaking**

Nick's sisters all sat around the table, wedding books piled in the middle. "This is turning out to be a big list; we might have to limit Sara's side to twenty people or so." Lynn told the others as she flipped through the list of names.

"Well how many people did she invite to the wedding?" Emma asked putting down the wedding dress magazine.

"Oh, that's nice." Leah stated as she pulled the magazine away from her sister. "This is the dress we should have Sara wear." She passed it around to let the others have a look at it.

They all turned when Sara walked into the room, giving them all a warm smile. "Hello," she spoke quietly.

"Sara, look at the dress." Emma basically shoved the magazine in Sara's hands.

Sara wasn't sure what to say about the dress she was staring at. It was big and fluffy. The long sleeves were a mesh martial. There was a wide train that fell from the back and followed ten feet behind the dress. To make it worse there were red flowers placed randomly all over it. She could feel all eyes on her as she thought about what to say. "Well… It's nice, but not my taste. Plus I've already bought my dress."

"Well we all like that one, we'll…" Leah motioned between herself and the other women who sat around the table "talk about that later." She rolled her eyes and looked Emma. "So…_Sara_, how many people are coming from your side?"

"Well, besides some people from the lab…nobody." Sara avoided eye contact with them.

"Oh, what a shame they can't manage to come." Cassandra said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well do you already have your maid of honor chosen?"

"Well…It's man of honor…actually." Sara watched as their faces all went blank. "His name is Greg Sanders; he works at the lab with Nick and me."

"Oh…no, no, no this will not do…not at all." Lynn shook her head as she disapproved with what Sara told them. "Tell this Greg guy that we won't allow this. Maybe it would've been fine if the wedding was in Vegas, but here…it's…it's just wrong, not right at all. I will just do it."

"No Lynn…look no offence, but I've asked Greg to do it, and he is who I would like there, Nick is happy with that."

"Yeah, sure he does, but once we tell him why, he will side with us. As far as Nick's wedding goes we will do all the planning. No offence Sara, we want his wedding to be wonderful." Emma stated.

"I'll speak to Nick and…"

"No, Sara…we've decided." Bridgette gave Sara an awful look.

"Well then excuse me." Sara walked out of the room in hunt for Nick. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to him. A part of her wanted to ask him to call it off there, and they both could elope back in Vegas. That way there would be only him, her and those who were asked to stand up with them. Yet she knew how much a big family wedding would mean to not only him, but his whole family.

Sara found Nick in the den talking to Ryan and Melissa. She sat down next to him, with a soft sigh.

"You okay?" Nick wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't be happier in that moment, because he was surrounded by his family and for once he was able to hold someone close. It only made the feeling greater to know not only was he holding the woman he loved but the mother of his unborn child. He wanted to tell someone else so bad.

"I'm fine, it's just…I'm tired and I've got a bad stomach, that's all." She looked up at him. "I'll be fine after I've gotten a bit more sleep." She snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

"Well…why don't we go back upstairs and have a bit of a rest then?" Nick could see she was about to protest, so he placed a finger softly against her lips. "Shh, no excuses. Go ahead I'll be there in a minute." His hand moved down and slid behind her neck. When he saw her nod he kissed her gently.

Ryan and Melissa smiled at each other as they watched to couple across from them kiss each other with such love. They both could see how in love they both were. Both were finally happy Nick found someone he could share his heart with. They could tell they would be happy together for a long time.

"Do you mind if I just grab a glass of water first?" Sara asked as she pulled away.

"Mom, put some fresh orange juice in the fridge…why don't you get a glass of that, it will be better for you and…?" Nick stopped before he let it slip about the baby.

"Come on Sara I'll go with you." Mellissa said as she took Sara's hand. "I want to talk to you alone anyway."

Once both women were gone, Ryan smiled widely at Nick. "Nick, Nick, Nick." He shook his head at his younger brother and then moved to sit next to him. "You're not telling the whole truth are you?"

"Huh?" Nick looked at Ryan, his face full of confusion.

"So how far is she?" Ryan rolled his eyes. "Nick, you know I'm an OB/GYN. Sara has that glow about her. So don't deny it…she's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Shh, yes she is, but we're not ready to tell anyone just yet. She's fourteen weeks."

"Oh come on, you're not going to be able to keep it a secret much longer. One of the girls will pick up on it." Ryan chucked. "I'm surprised mom hasn't yet."

"That's because she knows already." Nick stood up and walked to the door. "Ryan, please we want to just keep it quiet until after the party. So please don't make a scene."

When Ryan silently acknowledged Nick's request, Nick left the room and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile:

Sara and Melissa walked down the hall towards the kitchen. The both stopped outside the entry way when they heard the Stokes sisters talking about Sara. They were calling her family stuck up, and saying how they can't believe that they would soon be married to someone like her. They all laughed and made comments like they hope Nick wakes up and dumps her before the wedding. They also hoped that if they did get married, he would see her before they had any children. It was clear they all hated her, but they all couldn't come up with a reason; just they didn't think she was good enough for their baby brother.

Melissa could see the pain in Sara's eyes. She knew all too well how she felt. The women were the same way to her and sometimes still were. She smiled at Sara and walked took Sara's arm and walked through the room and past the girls and into the kitchen. She pulled a couple glasses out of the cabinet.

"Don't worry about them, they are just moody." Melissa jokes as she pulled the orange juice out of the fridge. "They've gotten worse, though. They were bitchy when Ryan and I were planning our wedding." She poured them both a glass and put the juice away. "Let me guess they are trying to take over plans. They want to pick the colors, the dress, the flowers…"

"Who will stand up with me." Sara added in.

"Who do you want?"

"My friend Greg, after Nick, Greg is my closest friend." Sara explained to her.

"Oh, the look on their faces must've been priceless." Melissa busted up laughing as she imaged the ghostly white expressions. "What'd they say?"

"Lynn said that it was wrong and to tell Greg he can't do it, she'll do it instead." Sara took a sip of her drink.

"Those bitches!" Melissa couldn't believe that they would go that far. "Don't give in, on anything. If you do, when the baby is born, they will try to name it for you." She rolled her eyes thinking back. "Hell, they still might."

"Nick told you?"

"About the baby?" Melissa took a long drink as Sara nodded her head. "No, Jillian and Bill were moaning that you and Nick were pulling doubles, and how it wasn't good on you both. Then when Nick suggested the OJ instead of water, I just assumed. Did I assume wrong?"

"No." Sara shook her head as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"Congratulations." Melissa smiled excitedly at Sara.

"Thanks."

"Well, you should go get some more rest; we'll talk more, later." Melissa didn't want to keep her any longer, she could see Sara was tired and wasn't feeling all to well.

"I'd like that." Sara smiled and walked towards the stairs ignoring the harsh glares of the sister's grim.

When Sara finally made it up the bedroom, Nick was already laying down. She quietly moved towards the bed, and laid down. "What's really wrong?" Nick asked as he pulled her close. "And please don't tell me you're just tired."

"It's noting I can't handle." She turned to look him in the eye.

"Please tell me Gorgeous." He begged her.

Sara thought a moment as she broke eye contact with him. "Your sisters hate me. They want to control what they say is _'your'_ wedding."

Nick was upset that his sisters would act this way towards Sara. He couldn't understand why they would act that way towards anyone, for that matter. "Do you want me to have a talk with them…ask them what's going on?"

"No…it'll be fine, I'll take care of it later." Sara's eyes started to flutter closed.

"Alright, but let me know if you get too overwhelmed by them…alright?" Nick pulled her closer to his body and kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm," Sara moaned in agreement before she feel asleep snuggled deep into Nick's neck.


	6. Chapter 6: Sara's Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…blah blah blah

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and hanging in her with this fic. Big hugs to my beta Kacee, and big hugs to Myra.

Myra and Kace: Tell Nicky and Greggo to send my Davey poo bear home.

**Chapter Six: Sara's Sick**

Sara sat at the table with Jillian, Melissa, Nick's sisters, and some his nieces. She tried to listen to the details of the dinner party that would be held on the ranch in just a few days, but their words seemed to all run together. It was like they were swirling and mixing, causing her nothing but confusion. She wasn't sure what was hurting more, her headache or her stomach. Her chest began to tighten up, and her breathing was getting heavy.

Jillian saw Sara turning white, and was immediately concerned. "Are you okay dear?" She asked, her as she rubbed her back.

"Yeah…I…" She rubbed her forehead. "I just need some air."

"I could go for a small break as well." Melissa smiled sweetly, and led Sara out the door.

Outside the two women found Nick, Ryan and William talking by the stables. "Hey!" Ryan shouted out when he saw the two women walking towards them. He was slightly concerned when he saw Sara. She appeared to be paler than she had earlier. He knew there could be many reasons for why she's not feeling well, but this didn't stop him from deciding to keep an eye on her, because he knew he couldn't bear to see Nick upset, if Sara was sick.

William smiled when he saw his two sons, kiss the women they love. He was grateful they both had someone, to hold on to. "Well if you four will excuse me, I need to find you mother." He softy touched Sara's shoulder as he walked out.

Nick played with one of Sara's curls while he looked her in the eyes. "Gorgeous, you don't look so well; your stomach still bothering you?" He was getting so concerned about her, she hasn't been this ill all the days combined.

"Yeah, and my head is killing me." Sara whispered to Nick. She didn't want Melissa and Ryan getting to upset and freaking out over her, what she thought was just a touch of the flu. "I just need to get through the planning party."

"Sara…" Ryan walked over to her, and took her hand. "Let me take your pulse." He slowly counted each rapid beat, and then let go of her wrist. "Your pulse is really high; I think you should go back to bed.

"He's right." Nick pulled Sara close to his body.

"No, I'll be fine…I need to help plan the party and…"

"Sara if you don't feel well, you need to rest." Nick kissed the top of Sara's head, and rubbed her back. "Come on I'll go tuck you in."

"You don't have to; you should stay here and spend time with your brother." Sara pulled away and grabbed his hands.

"It's okay Nick, I'll make sure she gets to bed." Melissa said flashing her husband a look that only he would know what it would mean.

"Come on Sara." Melissa said softly.

Once the women were out of ear shot, Ryan cleared his throat. "Nick, Sara doesn't look well; I think you should take her to the hospital. I wouldn't want anything to be seriously wrong with her, and she not get the help she needs fast."

"I will talk to her about it, I can't force her into something, especially something like that."

"Where did the girls go?" William asked as he came back to the men.

"Missy took Sara back to bed, she's sick. I just told Nick, he should take her to the hospital to get her fully checked out." Ryan explained to his father.

"And I told you, its not just up to me, Sara has a say in this." Nick explained.

"Okay, how's this…I have my bag in the car. I will check her blood pressure and see if I can find the baby's heart rate, and if there is anything off, you take her, no matter what." Ryan tried to make a deal with Nick. He understood Nick didn't want to force Sara to do something, but he didn't want to scare his brother about what all could be wrong, or go wrong,

Nick knew his brother wouldn't be so insistent, if he felt nothing was wrong. "Okay, okay."

"I'll go get my bag." Ryan left and walked to his car.

----------

When Melissa and Sara got to the top of the stairs a pain suddenly shot across Sara's abdomen. She was finding it difficult to walk, with each step she felt as if she would pass out. It felt as if the whole world was spinning out of control. She felt as if she would get sick, at any moment. Tears started to stream down her face and when she got to the bedroom door she couldn't take the pain anymore. "Ow…" She dropped to her knees and cried even harder, when she felt warm liquid escape her body.

Melissa didn't know what was going on, all she could do was hold Sara as she cried in pain. "Ryan! Nick!" Melissa shouted as tears feel from her eyes. "Someone…we need help up here." She barely was able to get that out, because she Sara the blood starting to form under Sara.

"Sara…Sara, I'm going to get someone, alright?" Melissa rubbed her back. She didn't want to leave her, but she didn't know how long the guys were going to be, and Sara started to close her eyes and fade away. "I'll be right back." She carefully laid her down, and stood up. She ran down the steps, completely unaware of her blood stained jeans.

At the bottom of the steps Melissa ran into Ryan and Nick. "Missy…" His face turned white when he saw the state that she was in, and the blood. "Missy what's the matter?"

"Sara she…" Melissa couldn't continue. She just burst out into tears.

"What's going on….Melissa…" Jillian froze when she saw Melissa.

"Mom…call for an ambulance." Ryan yelled out as he ran up the steps.

Nick stayed at the bottom of the stairs, for just a moment. His feet felt like lead, as he walked up the stairs. He didn't think he would ever reach the top. It frightened him to think about what laid waiting for him. He was scared that he would lose her, scared she would be hurting so bad and he wouldn't be able to help her. When he finally made it up the stairs all he could do was stare at her pale, limp body.

"Sar…" He rushed over to her and tried to pull her away from his brother.

"Nick…" Ryan touched his hand. "Nick, just talk to her, keep her awake."

Nick sucked back his tears and took Sara's hand. "Hey Gorgeous, look at me, okay." He stroked her hair and tried too put on a smile when her eyes fluttered open. "I love you Sara." He had to tell her that, just incase he wouldn't be able to later.

Ryan looked up at Nick after he took Sara's blood pressure and vitals. He didn't like the look of how they came out. He jumped up and ran into the closest room and grabbed all the blankets and pillows he could carry. He ran back out and probed her legs up and put another blanket over her, in hopes she wouldn't go into shock.

**Meanwhile Downstairs:**

Nick's sisters heard the commotion and walked to the other room where they saw Melissa sitting on the steps with her head in her lap crying. They could see her jeans. Jillian tried to calm her down as she talked on the phone. They didn't know what they know what was going on but the figured it had something to do with Sara, and they were completely pissed.

They all shook their heads and went back to the other room. They all acted like Sara was faking whatever it was that was wrong. They didn't understand why she needed everyone was so upset, over a stomach. They even had thought she was doing what ever was wrong, just to get out of going over the party plans.

"This is just great; I cannot believe she is doing this. I mean are we suppose to just stop everything thing because of a small stomach? She doesn't need an ambulance she needs an antacid." Cassandra whined as she slummed back down into the chair. She was mad at Sara, for ruining the planning to the party.

"I know, I mean get off it already. I hate that she's doing this; getting Nick all upset, and worried. Once this is over he better break up with her." Emma started to close all the books in a mad huff.

"Yeah, we can only hope." Bridget laughed. "Wouldn't that be the best news we've gotten in a long time?"

Leah nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah it would be. That would be some very good news."

At that time, Melissa walked into the room, tear streaks down her face. She couldn't believe them. They had no reason to treat Sara like that; she had done nothing to them. She hated how they did this. She knew for a fact that they didn't treat the guys like that. "Can you guys be any more, cruel? Sara's upstairs, more than likely losing her and Nick's baby, and all you guys can do is bitch!"

Lynn rolled her eyes. "So that's why he's marring her because she's…_was_ pregnant. Is he even sure it's his?"

"LYNN YOU'RE SUCH A…" Melissa was cut off, when William walked in with the paramedics.

A few moments later the paramedics came down, followed by Nick and Ryan. Jillian told them both to go with her and she and William would follow. Nick could only nodded his head as he ran out the door.


	7. Chapter 7: A Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Thanks to my beta Myra, love you sis.

**Chapter Seven: A Loss**

Nick paced nervously back and forth in the waiting room. He was angry that his sisters didn't accept Sara, after all he has went through in the last year, he couldn't understand why they didn't like the fact he was happy. It was fine by him, if they didn't like seeing him happy. He would just not see them. "Why don't the girls like Sara…they stressed her out. They won't listen to her when she tries to tell them about the wedding plans. They seem to think what Sara and I want for our wedding, is wrong."

"Son, please come sit down. You're not doing any good wearing out the floor." William touched Nick's shoulder. "Nick, your sisters, just want the best for you."

"But, Sara is what's best for me. She makes me happy. You know we didn't have to get married down here. After the dinner party, we're leaving. You two, Melissa and Ryan can fly up to Vegas and see us get married. I don't want the girls there."

"Nick, please don't be angry at your sisters, and don't go do something you will regret." Jillian tried to reason with her son.

"And what, bring her down here, having her treated unwanted, is something I don't regret? I never want her to feel like that again. For most of her life that's the only way she's been treated. Used, abused, then thrown out, kicked down. Even while she has been down they continued to kick. The girls showed her that, yet again. My sister, they couldn't open up and be nice to the only woman I've ever loved. They just don't understand, not having someone there for them. You guys loved, and still love us so much. I just wanted to share that with her. She doesn't have any family, and I wanted us all to be that family. I mean she lost her parents when she was just at that age to understand how evil the world can be. Then growing up in the foster care homes she lived in….they didn't treat her right. I had to show her that love, and I failed." Nick sat down in the chair crying. "I failed her."

Just outside the door, Emma stood listening to what Nick was saying. She suddenly felt bad, for everything she did or didn't do. She knew she was being mean and she didn't care. Tears started to fall from her eyes as her guilt imprinted on her heart, guilt over not accepting Sara, and from purposely trying to stress her out. She felt too bad to go in. So she turned and almost ran right into Melissa.

"Not going in, I see." Melissa gave Emma a smug smile.

"I can't face Nick. Did you know about her family? I thought…we read her wrong didn't we. I'll be back later I…I need some air." Emma couldn't look Melissa in the eye…she hated the fact that she was so horrible. She just quickly moved pass her sister-in-law.

Melissa just shook her head and entered the waiting room. She went and sat down by Jillian who was trying to comfort Nick. She didn't know what she could do, if anything at all. She knew it was more like the later, but she still asked if she could do anything.

Nick looked over at Melissa, red streaks all down his face. "Could you find out where Ryan is?"

"Nick, just give him time, maybe something was wrong and…" William could've kicked himself when he said that.

"Wrong…" Nick's face suddenly went ghostly white as he stood back up. "What could be wrong?" He started to head for the door when Ryan walked in.

Ryan stared at Nick for what seemed like forever. He wasn't sure how to tell his brother, something like that. He had to forget for a moment, that he was Nick's brother. "Nick you should sit down."

Once Nick and sat down, Ryan took a seat next to him. "Nick…" He took a deep breath. "Sara's stable, and is resting comfortably…"

"But…" Nick asked, with a quiver to his voice.

"She lost a lot of blood…Nick, Sara miscarried." Ryan placed his hand one Nick's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Nick sometimes things like this just happen, but I ordered some test, and I'm giving her some antibiotics." Ryan released Nick's shoulder. "I want Sara to stay a night and if I feel her blood pressure is up and the test comes back normal then tomorrow she can leave."

"I want to see her." Nick stood up and walked to the door. "I need to see her."

"Of course." They all walked down the hall towards Sara's room.

When they reached the door, Nick and Ryan walked in first. For a moment they both stared down at her. Her pale skin made her look a china doll. "She'll be out of it for awhile yet. I told the nurses you'll be staying with her tonight, so don't worry, about them hassling you, about visiting hours." He watched Nick just nod his head. "Go on, go sit next to her, hold her hand, talk to her. You won't break her." He walked to the door and turned back to the bed. "I'm going to do rounds, then I'll be back."

"Thanks Ryan." Nick said as he sat down on the bed next to Sara, taking her hand into his.

Just outside Sara's hospital room, Jillian, William and Melissa all stood waiting for Ryan to exit.

"What a difficult thing to go through so early on in a relationship." Melissa muttered out.

"It's a difficult thing to go through no matter how long a couple's been together, but Nick and Sara love each other, they will get past this and be even stronger." Jillian responded to Melissa.

"That's true." Melissa could tell from just the way Nick talked about her, how much he loved her.

For the remaining time all three stood silently, lost in their own thoughts. It was a sad day. They had lost someone they loved, before that someone even had a chance at life. They were so deep into thought they almost missed didn't hear Ryan come out of the room.

Ryan told his parents they could go on in and see her if they wanted. Both accepted and went in to leave Melissa and Ryan alone.

"Its going to be hard getting through their engagement party with this hanging over our heads, isn't it?" Melissa asked, sadly.

"Yeah, but they love each other; and some of their co-workers are flying in, so they will have a lot of support. Also I think by the time they all get there the girls will have spread around the news, and everyone will be careful." Ryan pulled Melissa into a hug.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Missy there's no way they will act mean towards Sara now, and even if they would, they certainly wouldn't in front of my parents. Mom would ring all their necks, and I bet she will for what they've done so far, but she'll do it when Sara and Nick aren't around, that's for sure."

"I'm going to look in on Sara then head home. Are you going to be to late?"

"No, I should only be a couple hours. I'm going to do rounds, then check on Sara before I head home." Ryan gave his wife a smile, before heading off.

Melissa watched him for a moment before she entered the room. When she was in the room she stood back close to the door. She didn't want to get in the way. She couldn't help but smile softly as she watched Nick with Sara, so warm and gentle, and loving.

Nick leaned down and kissed Sara softly on the cheek, then rested his head against hers. He lingered there for a moment and only pulled away when he heard a soft moan come from Sara. When he pulled back, he saw her eyes flutter open for a second then close. "No, Gorgeous…please wake back up." Not getting a response he shook her slightly. "Sara, please wake up."

"Nick." Jillian touched her son's shoulder. "Let her sleep, she needs the rest. I know you are desperate to talk to her, but waking her up won't help you."

"Nick your mother and I are going to try and grab some food can your mother and I call your sisters. We are going to stay in the hotel down the road tonight. Can we get you anything, or have your sisters bring you anything?" William asked.

"No…all I need is Sara." Nick sucked back more tears and played with Sara's hair as she continued to sleep.

"Alright…" Jillian kissed the top of Nick's head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll be back later." She and William walked out after that.

Once Jillian and William walked out into fresh air, she turned her cell phone on and called the house.

"Lynn?...It's mom…could you have someone bring an overnight bag, for all four of us…yeah, Sara needs to stay at least one night…yes, I'm afraid so…Nick's taking it as best as he can, he just wants to be strong for Sara…no Ryan isn't sure right now…see you in a bit… Love you too, drive safely."


	8. Chapter 8: A Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Thanks to by beta Kacee, love you sis. And big hugs and love to Myra. Thanks for all the great reviews...I'm trying to update faster for the rest of the story, and thank you for hanging in here. Don't worry...Nick and Sara will get pregnant again!

**Chapter Eight: Realization**

"Lynn, just stop…alright? Just stop it." Emma said harshly to her sister. She just shook her head, and sat down amongst the others.

"Why should I?" Lynn was angry at Emma for going against her, against all of them. They all had agreed, before they met Sara, that they would try to push her out of Nick's life. They didn't want her to be a part of it, and with Emma pulling out, she felt betrayed. "And since when are you on her side anyway?"

"I think…I know we misjudged her. She's not a bad person, and Nick truly loves her." Emma wiped a tear away.

"Why do you say that?" Cassandra asked.

"I went to the hospital to see how Nick was holding up, and I overheard him talking to mom and dad. Sara's parents, it's not that they don't want to come, it's because they can't. They're gone…you know she spent few years in foster homes. She's been alone for most of her life. Nick's happy, we have a big family. His goal was to show Sara, you can have it all, a great job, someone to love and someone to love you back, and a family to turn to. He wanted to keep her safe from all the pain she had to overcome…and because of us, he feels as if though, he failed her." Emma just shook her head while she wiped away more tears. "But he didn't fail her…we failed him. We didn't trust his feelings for her were real, and we should've."

Bridgette pushed back her tears. "I feel horrible." She looked up and saw all the nods. "Have we taught the kids to hate? We tell them not to judge people, but we decided long ago we hated her. We never even spoke to her, or met her…yet we made comments. I don't know who we can make it up to her, if we can. What if we not only pushed Sara away, but Nick away as well?"

"Well, let's start by taking the bags to the hospital. We can stop and get some flowers along the way. Perhaps Nick will let us talk to Sara, and we can give our apologies." Leah said, standing up. "Also maybe we can stop at the toy store, and get a teddy bear, for the baby." She shrugged then walked upstairs, followed by her sisters.

---------- Later----------

Sara could feel someone holding her hand, and even thought she hadn't opened her eyes, she knew it was Nick. She squeezed his hand slightly and she began to stir. When she finally found the strength to open her eye, she was great by a warm smile. "Hey." She took a deep breath and tried to smile back at him.

"Hey Gorgeous, how do you feel." Nick was happy she was finally awake. He so badly wanted to pull her into a hug and hold her forever.

"I'm sore, and really tired." Sara's eyes kept drifting open and close. "What happened?"

"You…you don't remember?" Nick was concerned something else was wrong; something his brother was keeping from him.

"I'm not sure."

"What's the last thing you can remember?" He swept a lose curl from her face, and tucked it ear.

"I was walking up the steps with Melissa and then…" Fear flashed in her eyes, when she suddenly realized what happened. She placed on her hand on her stomach and looked at Nick with her lip trembling. "Is the baby alright?"

A lump caught in Nick's throat, he couldn't speak. Tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry, Gorgeous."

"No, Nicky…no." Sara started crying hard. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "Please, say it's not true…please." She didn't want to believe it. She griped his shirt as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Are you going to leave me now?"

"What?" He pushed her away for just a moment. He was dumfounded and confused about why she would think that, let alone, say it. Then he figured he had heard wrong. "Honey, what did you say?" He held her face in her hands as he stared in her fearful eyes.

"You're going to leave now…everyone always leaves me when things go bad. Everyone who ever said they loved me, left." Sara broke eye contact with him.

Nick's heart broke into a million pieces; he didn't know how to prove it to her that he would never leave. He placed his forehead against hers and kissed her lips. "No, Sara, I love you…I will always love you, and I will never leave you." He pulled her back into a hug and rubbed her back. "We'll get through this together." He held her tighter as they both cried together. "After the party, we'll go back to Vegas."

Nick sisters stood at the door, all with tears in their eyes. They all quietly backed out of the room, and went down to meet their parents in the waiting room.

Jillian looked at them when they all walked in. She had heard from Melissa what was going on. She was really disappointed in them. "What were you girls thinking? I thought we raised you better than that. You hurt more than Sara."

"We're sorry." Emma said, as she shook her head.

"Did you think about your brother?" William asked them.

"We thought we were, we just want, what's best for him." Lynn explained to her parents.

"You should apologize to Sara, that's if Nick lets you near her." William shook his head.

"I'm going to see Sara, you girls stay here I will let them know you are here." Jillian gave her daughters one last look, before she walked out.

Back in Sara's room Nick carefully leaned Sara back in to the bed, and dried her eyes. His smile was painful, when he looked at her. He wished he could fix it, make it all better for her, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do is just be there for her.

"Look who's awake." Ryan walked in and gave them both smiles. "How are you feeling Sara?

"It…I…hurt." Sara didn't want to make eye contact with him.

Ryan's comforting smile faded and was replaced by a painful look. He walked over to Sara and took her hand. "That's normal. It'll hurt for awhile." He wrote a few things down and looked between her and Nick. "I'm having you kept overnight."

"Its alright Gorgeous, Ryan okayed it, so I can stay with you." Nick squeezed her hand.

Ryan saw Sara silently nodded her head, tears forming once again in her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and tried to reassure her. "You feel better soon, and I'll be back in the morning to check on you. Try to get some sleep, alright?"

"I'll try." Sara let a tear fall from her eye.

"I'll see you both later." Ryan turned and walked out the room.

----------A few moments later----------

Jillian walked into the room and smiled at the couple. "Hey, you're awake." She walked over to them both and gave them both giant hugs. "Now is there anything I can do or get you two?"

Sara couldn't keep her tears in any longer and just started crying hard. She felt so protected when Nick pulled her into his arms and held her close, and tight. Her tears started to soak his shirt when felt Jillian take them both into her arms. "I'm sorry." Her sobs slowed when she pulled away.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Nick brushed the tears from Sara's eyes and then kissed her.

"I just feel like I cheated you out of being a father."

"Sara, no, look when your better, and ready…we can always try again, if that's what you want." Nick said, calmly stroking her hand.

Sara didn't get a chance to respond, because William walked into the room, giving them, her and Nick, big hugs. He looked at the couple then to his wife, when he motioned for her to tell Nick about who was in the waiting room.

"Nick, your sisters are in the waiting room, they would like to speak to Sara." Jillian watched fear flash in Sara's eyes, and watched anger grow in Nick's.

"I'll go talk to them." Nick gave Sara a soft kiss before he got up and walked out of the room.

"Would you like us to wait with you until he gets back?" Jillian sat down next to Sara.

"No thanks, I'll be fine."

"Okay dear, we'll let you get some sleep." Jillian kissed the top of her head.

"We'll see you tomorrow." William gave her a hug, and then walked with Jillian out the door.

Sara sat there alone, thinking. She wondered what her child would've been like, wondered if he or she would've gone on and been a great person. She let her tears fall as she realized that this child, she would never know, and that hurt. It was someone else that had left her. She placed her hand on her abdomen and rubbed it. She kept rubbing were her baby should've been, while she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Process

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to Myra for the quick beta, I know how Greg is keeping you busy, love ya sis, and thanks to Kacee as well, for what…I'm not sure yet, but I love you anyway. Thanks for the great reviews, I love them all!

**Chapter Nine: Healing Process**

Nick quietly walked back into Sara's hospital room. His heart ached when he saw how she was sleeping, a hand placed carefully against her abdomen. As he looked at her, he wished he could make everything better. To turn back time and make her see a doctor sooner, or confronted his sisters about their childish behavior, something not to have seen her go through this much pain. She was his love, his whole heart, and all he wanted was to make her happy, everyday that they are together, and he wanted to be with her everyday.

Sara shifted in her bed and took a few deep breaths. "Nick?"

"I'm here Gorgeous." Nick walked over to her bed and took her hand. He didn't know what to say at first, all he could do was look at her. "My…my sisters brought flowers and a teddy bear." He went over and grabbed the toy and brought it back to her. "They said it's for us to have to remember the baby." He handed the bear to her. "They say they're sorry, but…I don't know. I want to believe them, but they hurt you so bad." He ran his finger along cheek and smiled. "Come here." He sat down and pulled her into a hug.

Sara snuggled her face into Nick's neck, as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt safe and warm in his arms. She felt better knowing he was still there for her. She didn't want to admit how much she really needed him. "Nick…" She pulled away from him. "I…"

"What is it?" Nick looked concernedly at her.

"I'm sorry I've ruined things between you and your sisters. I know how much they mean to you."

"They do, but so do you. I love you so much, and every day I love you so much more." He lent in and kissed her.

Sara pulled away and looked at him. "Love you." She smiled at him and began to kiss him once again.

"Mmm" He pulled back and smiled at her. "Not that this isn't nice, but you need to rest." He moved his hands down her hair and twirled the ends around his fingers.

---The next morning---

Ryan entered the hospital room and smiled at the sleeping pair. He thought it was sweet how Nick rested his head next to Sara's hand, the same hand that he held, tightly in his own. As he watched them sleep, he shuffled over to his brother and shook him.

"Nick, hey wake up."

Nick stretched as he sat up. "Hey, Ryan." He said while he worked a few kinks out of his back. "What's up?"

"How did she sleep?" Ryan took Sara's hand and proceeded to take her pulse.

"She woke a few times, and I had to sooth her back to sleep, but other than that, quite well, considering."

"How are you doing?" Ryan looked at his little brother.

"I'll be fine; I just want to get her home." He shook his head. "I don't know what's going to be harder on her, staying here or going back to Vegas."

Ryan was confused. He didn't know they were thinking about moving to Texas. He knew they were having a difficult time back in Vegas, but he didn't know things were, that bad, that they would think about moving away. "When are you moving back?"

"We were going to after the baby was a couple months old, but now…I wonder if it would be better if we move to California or somewhere else. I need her to be safe and happy. I thought that could be here, but I guess I was wrong."

"Did you talk to them?" Ryan listened to Sara's breathing.

"They say they're sorry, and that if I give them another chance they'll _try_ to be kinder to her." Nick rolled his eyes. "Try, they say. They shouldn't have to try. They treat strangers better than they did her."

"They'll get over, and they'll see how special Sara is."

Before Nick could say anything else, Sara's eyes suddenly flew open. "Good morning Sara, how are you feeling?"

Sara just nodded her head. "I'll be alright." She looked down at her hands. "Do you know what the baby was?"

"Sara, we can talk about that later." Nick rubbed her leg.

"No, I need to know." Her glances went from Nick and Ryan. "Please."

Ryan nodded as he looked down at her. "It was a boy."

Nick stood and went around to the other side of her bed and pulled her into his arms. 'A little boy. I would've had a son.' He thought as he rocked her softly. "When can she leave?"

"Well, she's doing well, vitals are good, I don't see any reason why you can't take her back to the ranch today. Just let me go write out a couple prescriptions and sign the discharge papers."

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here." Sara looked at the two men who stood over her.

"I'm sorry, but if you feel up to it, you can go ahead and get dressed to leave, I'll be back shortly." Ryan smiled at them both before he walked out.

Nick helped Sara out of bed and into the bathroom. He handed her the bag, his sisters and brought for them, to her. He walked back out to wait for her to get dressed. While he waited for her to return, his parents walked in.

"Hi…" Jillian looked around the room. "Where's Sara?"

Nick pointed to the bathroom, "Getting dressed. Ryan says she can leave."

"What else did Ryan say?" Jillian could tell there was something else. Though she never expected to hear what she did.

"The baby…it was a boy."

Everyone remained quiet for what seemed like forever. They all just stood still, until Sara re-emerged from the bathroom, and that's when Jillian moved, and took Sara into her arms.

"How you feeling, dear?"

"A bit better." Sara said quietly.

"Oh look, it's a party." Ryan laughed as he walked back into the room. He handed the perceptions to Sara as he explained them, to her. He also told her that when she got back to the house, she was supposed to go straight to bed and relax, and he would be by after shift to check on her.

"Hey, thanks man." Nick nodded to Ryan.

"Always." Ryan simply said before he left.

Nick gathered the last few things and then took Sara's hand and led her out.

When they all arrived back at the ranch, Nick parents told him and Sara to go ahead and go in and to bed.

As Nick and Sara walked into the house, they were greeted by his sisters. She pulled a bit closer to him, slightly afraid of what they were going to say. They all just stood there looking at each other.

"Sara, if you have a moment we'd like to talk to you?" Lynn finally spoke.

"This isn't a good time; Ryan said she was to go straight to bed." Nick replied to his sister, then walked pass her and took Sara up to the bedroom.

Nick gave Sara her pills and a glass of water, before he laid down next to her. Once she had taken her medication, he pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep holding each other.


	10. Chapter 10: Arrivals

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them

A/N: Thanks to Nicky for allowing Kacee to beta for me-and thank you to sis, love you- And another thank you to Myra, I love you to sis. And a BIG thank you to all the reviewers. Since this chapter is quite long…give me a couple days to get a few more chapters written.

**Chapter Ten: Arrivals**

A couple days after Sara arrived back at the ranch, she and Nick stood on the porch kissing goodbye to each other. He didn't want to leave her, not for a second, but he needed to. They both agreed that William would make the trip to the airport with him instead of her. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?" Nick asked, with her lipstick smudged all over his lips.

"I'll be fine." Sara wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, and held him tight. "Call me when you get there?" She didn't want to let him go, she had no reason to be afraid to stay behind, yet she was.

Nick held Sara tight. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sara started to give him another kiss.

William stood by the car watching the couple, hold on to each other, as they kissed passionately. He smiled knowing how great their love is. He didn't want to break them up, but looking at his watch, he could see they were cutting it close on time. "If you're coming to the airport, you better get in the car now." He called out to Nick, before he went and got in the car.

"Bye, I'll be back soon." Nick gave her one last peck on the cheek, before he went to car.

As they drove off, Sara waved goodbye.

At the airport, Nick pulled out his cell phone and called Sara. "Hey Gorgeous, we made it here...just getting ready to check." He told her, as he and William checked the flight status. They noticed the flight they were waiting for, had already landed, twenty minutes earlier. They scanned the area seeing if they could find the people they were looking for. "Yeah…the flight landed early, and…I don't see them around…yea, knowing them they went to get a drink…I will…see you when we get back…I love you too." Not seeing them they decided to search the bars and restaurants. It took them ten minutes before they found them, sitting in the sports bar watching a game.

"So, who's winning?" Nick asked, as he walked up behind then.

"Hey!" Warrick called out, as he stood to turn to the man behind him. "Nicky how's it going man?" He gave his friend a hug.

"Hey, so where's Sara?" Greg asked all jumpy.

"She's back at the ranch…hey, you two remember my father." Nick turned to his father. "and dad you remember Warrick and Greg."

As Warrick and Greg, shook William's hand, Nick looked around to area they were in. They were missing one person from the group, that was suppose to come. He was thinking that maybe he was just in the restroom, or something simple like that. "Where's Brass? Please don't say he missed the flight, and won't make it."

Warrick glanced at Greg than back at Nick. "You didn't get the message?" Warrick asked all confused. He knew Brass called Nick, and left him a voice mail; he had been there when he made the call.

"No, I hadn't checked yet." Nick explained.

"He's off on some secret mission, but promises he will be at the party." Greg told Nick, as they all walked toward the car.

"Is that all he said?" William asked them.

"Well…he said it was something for Sara, something special for her. Something at well make her feel better, and something that she would love." Warrick laughed, remembering the look on Brass's face. "He seemed all serious about it, and wouldn't tell us anything else."

The rest of the walk to the car was quiet, but when they made it to the car, Greg couldn't hold it in much longer. "How's Sara feeling?"

Nick didn't know what to say, Sara was alright, but since they lost the baby, it seemed as if a piece of her died that day. He knew it was still early, and in time she would be back to normal, but it was hard to see her like that. "She…I think she'll feel better when she sees you two."

When they hit the interstate, Nick turned around in his seat. "So how was work this week?"

Warrick snorted and rolled his eyes. "Man, you don't want to know." He didn't want to get into what was going on. He knew it would stress not only Nick out, but Sara as well. That was the last thing he wanted to then. He didn't want to cause her more pain, than she was already feeling.

"What's he doing now?" Nick could see the look on both their faces.

"He's on a major rampage." Greg explained. "He makes you redo the whole case paperwork if one word is not perfectly straight with the others? He attacks suspects, and witnesses, he's just out of control, and I think he's getting worse."

William looked at his son then in the mirror at the guys in the back. "Who is this?"

"Grissom!" All three guys answered at the same time.

"I thought he was a descent guy when I met him." William told the trio. He didn't understand how they could be talking about the same guy.

"Well he has issues." Nick explained to his father as he turned back around in his seat.

"What kind of issues…women?" William kind of laughed.

"Yeah…more like Sara." Greg mumbled under his breath. He thought he had said it low enough that nobody heard him, but the three looks from the others in the car, made him realize he was wrong.

"Sara, as in Nick's Sara?" William asked.

Nick really didn't want to talk about it, but he knew if he didn't while they were in the car, he would have to explain back at the house. That was something he didn't want to do, because one of his sisters was always there. The last thing he wanted was for his sisters to over hear and find another way to hurt him and Sara. "Yep, my gorgeous Sara." He smiled as he thought about her. "See everyone always thought they would end up together. Well he kept holding her at arms length, and then pushing her away. A few years ago, she got really depressed, we thought something was up, but and Catherine convinced us it wasn't anything, and since she didn't come to talk to us we believed them. Even when we would ask, she would tell us everything was fine, but it wasn't. Anyway, one day she and Catherine got into an argument, and Sara got suspended. Grissom went to her and found out what was going on, after he left I went over and we talked about things. The next week, she showed up at my place crying. He had taken Sofia out for supper than taken her back to his place, and from what Sofia was saying around the lab, it wasn't just a friendly time. Yet, he continued to lead Sara on. He even tried, and still is trying to get her to be with him. There's more, lots more, but I don't want to get into it."

"That, sounds…disturbing, and so is he making everyone pay?" William asked.

"Yeah, that's why Sara and I are transferring." Nick stated.

"I think a lot of us are. Catherine was offered a position in Miami, she and Lindsay are moving there when Lind's school breaks for summer break. They told her, she could bring someone with her, if she wanted. Before we left, she asked me to think about it." Warrick said, with a sad tone.

"I was offered places in Boston and Indianapolis." Greg told them. "I think I might go to Indy."

"Guys…" Nick turned to look at them. "Let's not tell Sara about this until we get back to Vegas. It's not I that I want to keep it from her, I just don't want her to think she's losing you guys as well." He had a sad look in his eyes. He felt as if he needed to protect her. Right now he just needed her to feel all secure, before this was mentioned. He truly didn't think she could handle all of that right now.

When they all arrived back at the ranch, they all piled out of the car. Warrick and Greg took everything in, as they walked up the steps to the house. It was a beautiful place, and they thought Nick was so lucky to have grown up there. When they walked inside, they felt the warmth the home brought.

"I need to go look over some things, for a trail." William told the men. "We'll all have a nice chat later." He left the room, and headed towards his office.

"So you guys must be Warrick and Greg." Ryan reached his hand out, as he entered the room. "I'm Ryan, Nick's older and smarter brother." He grinned at his brother. "Wait…wasn't there another person suppose to come?" He looked between the three.

"Yeah, he's coming later." Greg explained.

"Oh, well...I'm looking forward to meeting him." Ryan told them. "Well if you will excuse me, I need to go see what the kids are up too. It was nice to meet you two." He shook their hands again before he walked out.

"I'll show your room." Nick led them up the stairs and passed his and Sara's room when the door swung open and Sara walked out.

"Hey girl" Warrick dropped his bag then held Sara in his arms. While he held her, he lifted her slightly off the ground. "How're you feeling, sis?" He reluctantly placed her back down, and pulled out of the hug. He could see the sadness in her eyes that Nick had told him about, when he called him after the miscarriage.

Before she was able to answer, Greg hugged her. "I missed you." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he released her from the hug.

Sara was grateful the guys were there; she needed her friends, but wasn't going to admit it. She didn't want them to think she was week. While she looked around, she noticed not everyone was there. "Where's Brass?"

"Oh he got caught up with something. He'll be here for the party." Warrick explained to her.

"Okay…" Sara looked at the floor for a moment, and then up at Nick.

"Sar, let's show them the room." Nick took her hand, and led them to them to the room that was made up for them.

The room was a quite large room, with hardwood floors. Along one wall, there was a large walk in closet. There was one double bed placed, side wise and slid into an alcove that was across from the closet. The bright yellow bed spread went perfectly with the red, orange, and yellow beach sunset moral.

There were two small steps that led into a section that was painted a deep blue. In the section there was a door, that Nick explained led to an ensuite bathroom. One either side of the door, there were two more double size beds, with bedspreads that matched the walls.

The fourth double bed was perched sidewise under a window the fell between the alcove and the steps to the blue section. The bedspread on the fourth bed was of a taupe like the walls in the rest of the room.

"Wow nice room." Greg laughed "Will your parents adopt me?"

"Oh no…we have too many people in our family the way it is, without adding another into the mix." Nick realized how it came out after he said it, but it was too late to take it back, because Sara walked out.

"Nick, I cannot believe you said that." Warrick said. He knew Nick didn't mean it the way it sounded, but he could understand why Sara was upset.

"You guys hang out here, have a shower, and get some rest. Be free to help yourself downstairs with a snack and drinks. My room is down stairs third on the right." Nick quickly told them, before he ran out of the room.

Down in Nick's bedroom, Sara was throwing things in a bag, while tears streamed down her face. She hated feeling like this; she hated all her emotions everywhere. 'How could he say that? Why would he say that? He said he loved me, so why is he doing this?' Thought ran through her head.

"Sara…" Nick walked in the door, closing it behind him. He saw the bag and immediately became nervous. Walking over to her he pulled her hand away from the bag, and turned her around. "What are you doing?"

"You told Greg you didn't want anyone else in your family, so I thought…maybe I should go?"

Nick caressed her cheek with his hand, and then pulled her close. "Sara, that's not what I meant." He placed a kissed her on the cheek, but didn't let go of her. "I was meaning I didn't want anymore siblings." He released her and sat on the bed, pulling her with him so she sat on his lap. "Sometimes I don't think of how I say things, you know that. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you."

"I know…it; I can't help feeling this way. I…"

"I understand as best I can, it's not easy, and if you need to cry and let it out…it's more than okay." Nick brushed hair off her shoulder to revile her neck. He smiled at her, and then started to kiss her neck.

As Nick kissed Sara's neck she could feel her whole skin tingle from the sensation of his tongue sliding across her skin. She moaned out a bit, when his fingers slipped under her shirt. Her hands came to rest on the base of his neck as he captured her lips. She soon was lying on the bed on her back, while Nick rested on top of her. They were kissing passionately, when she pushed him away. "Nick we can't, not yet."

"I know, I'm sorry." Nick slid off Sara and pulled her close to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Do…do you want to have children?" Sara turned to look in his eyes.

"I would, but when the time is right." Nick held her hand, and interlocked their fingers.

"What if we can't ever…I mean, what if it isn't possible?"

"Then we can adopt, or look into other options." Nick kissed her once again. "Do you want children?"

"Yes." That's all Sara could say, as she rested her head on Nick's chest. That's how she stayed, as they rested for a couple hours.


	11. Chapter 11: Party Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to Myra for the beta…love ya sis, Big hugs. Big hugs to Kacee, love you too. Also major big hugs to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I have around 3 chapters left.

**Chapter Eleven: Party Surprise**

Sara stood in front of the mirror smoothing out her red, silk, spaghetti strap shirt, so the hem lined perfectly with the top of her jeans. The multi color scarf she had around her neck went perfectly with her shirt. When she had pulled on her jacket, Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"You look so beautiful." He kissed her neck. He loved the smell of her neck when her perfume was fresh. It was like a drug for him, he was addicted to the sweet aroma of vanilla and roses. "Mmm. You smell exquisite."

Sara turned to him and ran her hands down his newly shaved cheeks. "You're not so mad yourself." All she could do was stare into his eyes. Her lips inched closer to his, and just about when they kissed they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought." Nick reluctantly pulled away, and went and opened the door.

"Wow, Sar, you look beautiful." Warrick told her as he and Greg entered the room.

Nick took Sara's hand and they all walked out of the room, down the hall, through the house, and out the door. They were all going out for a bit of a night out. A night they all could use together, before things started to change. They walked to the car together and Nick opened the passenger side and helped Sara in. Once everyone was safely in they pulled out and headed towards the Honky Tonk.

----------The Next Day----------

Melissa, Jillian, and Sara were walking back to the house after checking to make sure all the tables were set up, and making sure everything was coming along properly, for the party. Just as they made it onto the porch, a car pulled into the drive way.

"That must be your friend Brass and his guest." Jillian explained to Sara as she walked back down the steps.

"Guest?" Sara turned to snap a confused glance at Melissa. "Nobody told me he was bringing a guest."

"They didn't?" Melissa tried to hold back some laughter. Jillian had let it slip out one night to her. The only ones who knew about the guest were Jillian, William, and herself. When she found out, she had to promise not to tell anyone, not even Ryan. "Maybe they didn't know." She watched Sara's reaction as both men exited the vehicle, and as Jillian introduced herself to them.

Sara stood gob smacked as she looked at the man who was next to Brass. "Kyle?" It took her a few moments to register who he was, but when she realized who he was, she ran down the stairs and leaped into his arms. She held him as tight as she could, while she felt him clinging on to her. Her hug seemed to last forever. "Kyle what are doing here?" She pulled away looking at him, making sure he was real.

"Surprised?" Brass asked her, with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you so much." Sara said as she gave Brass a big hug.

"Sara…why don't you and…Kyle, go have a talk. I'll show Brass where he and Kyle can stay." Jillian told her.

"Oh no Mrs. Stokes I couldn't put you out like that. I'll…"

"It's Jillian, and it's not problem we have a free bed, and I'm sure Sara would love to have you close by." Jillian interrupted Kyle.

Sara thanked Jillian and she and Kyle went off. The walked in silence until the reached the fence, that overlooked the field. "I'm shocked you're here."

Kyle looked over at Sara. He understood why she was so shocked. They hadn't spoken in years. The last time he saw her, she had tears streaming down her face. They had just had a huge fight, and he told her his life would be a lot easier without her in it. He didn't mean it; he was just frustrated with things and took it out on her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you that day. I was an ass, there's nothing I wouldn't do to take every hurtful word back."

"I said hurtful things as well." Sara looked over at Kyle.

"Only cause I did. You were always the gentle one." Kyle stepped closer to Sara and pulled her into a hug. "So this Nick guy, do you love him?"

Sara held on to Kyle. She had forgotten the way he made her feel. It was similar to the way Nick made her feel; safe from the hatred ness of the world, warm and loved. "I wouldn't be with him if I didn't."

Back at the house Jillian, Melissa, and Brass walked in the door. The second they walked in, Warrick, Greg, and Nick welcomed him. Warrick and Greg told Jillian they would show Brass the room for her, and took him to it.

"Hey mom, where's Sara?" Nick asked her as he looked out the window.

"Oh she went off on a walk to talk to Kyle…" Before she could finish Nick took off out the door.

Nick ran down the steps, in search for Sara. He was trying to think of who Kyle could be. The name seemed familiar, but was kicking himself trying to figure out from where. When he saw what he was looking for he stopped running. He wanted to make as little noise as possible, in hopes he could hear what they were talking about.

Kyle had his back towards Nick, blocking Sara's view. "Sara, I still love you, I never stopped. When I came to my senses, I knew how much I needed you in my life. I know I don't deserve to have you back in my life, but if you give me another chance…I promise I will never let you down again. I just want you in my life, and I want to be apart of yours again." He looked in her eyes.

"I'd like that too." Sara smiled at him.

"What is goin on?" Nick yelled walking up to them. He still couldn't place the name. He was thinking it was an old boyfriend of Sara. He thought he was loosing her to someone else.

"Nick." Sara pulled her hands out of Kyle's and went to hug him.

"No." Nick put his hand in front of Sara to stop her from coming closer to him. "Is this the way it's going to end? You just go back with someone else? I thought you loved me Sara. After all we've been through…"

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Sara asked him.

"This is Nick? The guy you're going to marry?" Kyle questioned Sara.

"Who are you anyway, and who invited you?" Nick stepped between Sara and Kyle. "Do you really think I will let you come in and take Sara away from me?"

"I see Sara never told you about me. I don't blame her; I know I wouldn't if I was her." Kyle told Nick.

"I have, I told him everything about you." Sara explained to Kyle.

"Did you?" Nick snapped at Sara making her jump. "I don't remember you tellin me anything about him, and I would remember!" He tried to cool off, but couldn't, the thought of losing her was to great. So he thought he would let her go before she could leave. "You want to be with him? Fine, be with him." He walked off leaving her to stand there.

"Nick." Sara ran after him. "Nick wait, it's not what you think." She told him grabbing his arm.

"Oh no, tell me you don't want this guy in your life." He could tell she couldn't answer him. "There you go so…just stay away."

Sara watched Nick walk away; she couldn't understand why he was doing this. It was so unlike him. The Nick she knew would listen. She felt her chest tighten, and he found it hard to breath. The harder she tried to inhale the more it hurt.

As Nick walked away, he was asking himself why he was doing this. He could get over it. 'Kyle…the only Kyle she told me about was…' he suddenly stopped walking. The name finally clicked to him. He understood, and felt like a complete jerk. He hoped he hadn't done something stupid, so she wouldn't hate him forever. He quickly turned around just to see her drop to her knees, as Kyle rushed to her. "Sara." He took off and ran to her.

"I..." She tried to take a breath. "can't" She started to feel a bit dizzy, as she struggled to breath.

"Shh, shh, shh, settle down." Kyle rubbed her back as he tried to sooth her.

Nick bent down to her. He caressed her cheek and lifted her head to look in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't listen." He moved closer to her to take her into his arm. "Just take slow deep breaths." He kissed the top of her head, as he waited for her breathing to stabilize.

Sara slowly felt a bit better. When she knew her panic attack was over, she went to stand back up, with the help of Nick and Kyle. "Sorry I scared you." She told both of them.

Nick just pulled her close to him and kissed her. "I'm sorry I had a jerk moment. It wasn't like me I know. I just couldn't think about losing you."

Kyle extended his hand out to Nick. "Kyle Sidle." He gladly shook Nick's, as he smiled at his sister.

The three stood there and talked all the while guests started to arrive for the party. Kyle was so happy to be a part of his sister's life once again. He was also glad he could have this moment with her, something he never thought he would get to do. He gladly helped Nick escort her to the party, when they saw more people start to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12: Moving Fast

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter...my muse wouldn't come out and play, so thanks for hanging in there. Big hugs and thanks to my beta Kacee. Also hugs to Myra.

**Chapter 12: Moving Fast**

Nick and Sara tiredly walked through the front door of his home. He threw the suite cases down by the door. He was too exhausted to carry them any further. He took Sara's hand, and they went to the bedroom and collapsed on onto the bed and fell asleep, not bothering to change into pajamas.

Sara moved in her sleep to snuggle against Nick's shoulder. She placed a hand on his chest and sighed. They had spent their last night in Texas, with Nick's family. His sisters were being more pleasant towards her, but she didn't trust them. They still seemed upset that she didn't want red in the wedding colors. When they were all talking about it, she had told them the colors, they didn't seem pleased, but they kept quite over it. She sighed and snuggled deeper into Nick's shoulder.

Just as they had fallen into a deep sleep, the phone ringing woke Nick back up. He groaned and reached for the phone. "Stokes…hello, who's there?" He heard someone breaking up, obviously on a cell phone. When he finally got a clear sound he rolled his eyes. "Oh hey Grissom…we just go back a few moments ago…no, she's sleeping…if you are that short handed I'll come in, but Sara needs her rest, plus she's on medical leave…Fine then, see you tomorrow." He placed the phone down and placed his arms closer around Sara.

"Mmm, what did he want?" Sara lifted her head up to look at him.

"He's short handed tonight, and wanted you to come in." He told her.

"Oh." She went to get out of bed, but was pulled back.

"You know what Ryan said, and until you see your doctor, and are given the okay, you're not rushing to his wants." He sat up to meet her gaze. "Gorgeous, I know you it's hard for you not to just rush in, but you need to think of yourself first." He pulled her down so they were to lying back down. "Come on go back to sleep." He rubbed her back, until they both were fast asleep once again.

**A Couple Months Later **

Sara leaned her back against Nick, as they both sat in the bath. She rested her head against his shoulder, and sighed. "It's going to be quite without Catherine and Warrick." Her hand danced across the foam that surrounded the two. "Its already so quite without Greg. Maybe…" She paused for a moment. "Do you still want to transfer somewhere? I mean, since we moved the wedding back until December, now might be a good time to transfer."

Nick wrapped his arms around her body, as he held her, tight. "Yes." He gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Do you know where you would like to go? We have so many choices, Boston, Chicago, Dallas…" He noticed she tensed up when he suggested Dallas. "Is there any where in particular you would like to go?"

"I…" Sara shrugged off what she was going to say. She did have somewhere in mind, but it seemed a bit unfair to suggest it; especially since she didn't want to move to Dallas now.

"You have LA in mind, don't you?" He kissed her neck, while played with her hair.

"I did until I was talking to Lawrence, an old friend in San Francisco."

"How is Lawrence?" Nick asked her

He's good, he's the supervisor of the graveyard shift now, and he's looking to hire a few more people. He asked if we would be willing to move there. He should be calling today sometime with an official offer." She paused for a moment. "I know we would be closer to Kyle than to your family, but it's an option."

Nick kissed Sara's shoulder. "Why doesn't he have a full staff?"

"It's not that, he just has a lot of level one and twos. His boss told him if he can find experienced CSIs, then he would move some of the ones and two to other shifts." Sara explained to him, as she got out of the bathtub. "Lawrence said we're his first choice."

"Is that right?" Nick climbed out right after her. He took the oversize towel and threw it around both of them. He then kissed her deeply before she could answer.

That afternoon was the first time since her miscarriage that they made love. Nick took it slow, and careful, so he wouldn't hurt her. The both lay intertwined together, so that you couldn't tell where one body ended, and the other's began.

Their phone rang later that evening, and Sara nodded to Nick to let him know it was the phone call they've been waiting for. She wrote down a few things down and thanked the person on the other end and hung up.

"Well?" Nick asked her as he came up behind her, and kissed her neck.

"Have a look." Sara showed him the paper.

"That's the offer?" He took the paper away, and gawked at it. "Sara, this is…"

"I agree." Sara looked around his house. "You thinking the same thing I am?"

"Yes."

**August**

Nick and Sara had been in San Francisco for three weeks. They had just received the keys to their newly built home. It was a, two stories with four bedrooms, plus den. The front door opened into a living room/dining room. There was a glass door that led out of the dinning room and into the kitchen. As you walked to the right pass the living room, there is a small hallway. At the end of the hallway there is a door that leads to the laundry room, and to the right there are stairs to the second floor and another hallway. If you walk down the hallway there is a closer door, then a pocket door that has a half bath behind in. Right before you enter the family room/kitchen, the door to the den is on the right, and to the left there is door that has a small storage room under the stairs.

Once upstairs, the master bedroom, which contains an ensuite, is directly on the left. When you turn to the right, straight a head at the end of the hall there is bedroom, and to the left there is another bedroom door one the left, and just pass that is a hall closet. Pass the closet there is a bathroom door, and finally across from the bathroom there is the forth and final bedroom.

The house had tiled floors in the laundry room and all three bathrooms. The bedrooms, den, the stairs, and the upstairs hall, all contained a grayish looking carpet. The rest of the house had laminated wood floor. The walls were painted a soft taupe color. There were a couple walls in the house that acted as an accent to the other walls, and was painted a dark taupe.

It only took a couple hours for the movers to move the boxes and furniture in. They had chosen not to bring too much with them, when they moved. Their old bed they ended up placing in the room that would be their guest room. They had decided to buy a new and bigger bed for their new large bedroom. They had a large sofa and chair placed in the family room. The only other room that contained furniture was the den, which they made an office.

That night they made love in there new house.

**September ** (1st)

Nick had the night off, and was expecting Sara home at any minute. The whole night he had finished unpacking the last few boxes, and cleaning the house. The last thing he did was make them a nice breakfast. He placed it all out on the table, when he heard her walk into the house.

"Good morning." He told her, as she walked into the kitchen, giving him a kiss.

"You've been busy." She said to him, looking around the kitchen. "It looks really nice."

He took her hand and they walked through the doorway, into the dinning room. Nick pulled the chair out for her. After she was seated, he took a seat across the table from her.

They shared a nice meal together, talking about the latest case and the tactics their co-workers were up too. The laughed all through breakfast, they both knew then that they had made the right decision moving.

After the breakfast dishes were in the dishwasher they kissed their way to the bedroom. Nick picked Sara up and placed her on the bed. He wanted her so bad; he had all night and morning. He and quickly undressed her, and shed his clothes. He pushed inside her as his kissed her neck. He didn't know, what over come him, that day. He couldn't remember when he had felt like that. He just needed to be intimated with her.

Nick grabbed Sara's hips, and glided her body into the movement he wanted. With every thrust he made, his swelling manhood went deeper inside her. His hands slid up her body, slipping them under her band and the clasping them against her shoulders. He kissed her wildly as he moved his hands once again. This time he moved her legs so rested on his shoulders. He soon felt her muscles start to tighten around him. The both climaxed and went over the edge at the same time.

"Wow" Sara said breathlessly, as Nick collapsed on the bed next to her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She managed to turn to him and gave him small kisses.

He pulled her drenched, sweaty body to his. "I love you Sara." He snuggled his face into her neck.

"I love you to."

They soon let sleep over take them.

**October **(6th)

Nick was busy in then kitchen, cooking Sara and himself lunch. He was going to take it to the bedroom, seeing how she was still, sound asleep. He thought a nice meal would make her feel better. He was concerned about her being sick all week. He hated seeing her get sick like that. He hadn't ever seen anyone ever that sick, let alone her. Carefully he carried Sara's plate up to her.

"Sara?" He called out when he opened the bedroom door, not seeing her in the bed. Stepping further into the bedroom he heard the water in the sink running.

Sara walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach. She took one look of the food Nick had, rushed back into the bathroom, and got sick. She hated feeling like this, she wished she had gotten that flu shot, but she decided not to, thinking there were people who needed it more than she did.

Nick waked into the bathroom, and pulled Sara's hair back. "You've been sick long enough, Gorgeous. I think you should get an appointment with the doctor tomorrow." He rubbed her back, as he knelt down to her.

Sara sat back from the toilet. "I already did. She sees me tomorrow at nine-thirty."

"Good." Nick pushed some hair out of her face. "Let's get you back to bed." He lifted her up, and carried her to the bed, and tucked her in."

"I'm sorry I can't eat the lunch you made."

"It's alright, you just feel better." Nick kissed the top of her head. He stayed with her until she fell asleep.

The next morning Sara was pregnant again. They didn't know quite how the feel. They felt every emotion all at once. They were happy that they had created a new life, sad because it reminded them of the baby they lost, and fearful because they were afraid they would lose this baby as well. They were going to start trying soon, Sara had started taking folic acid ten weeks ago, and the plan was that in two weeks, once she had taken it for twelve weeks, they would start trying again. The doctor told them that going by Sara's last period, she was at least eight weeks along. Sara couldn't believe she hadn't noticed she was late. They were told since she had a miscarriage she would have an ultra sound early, and one was booked for the following week.

Nick and Sara sat nervously in the waiting room. They were there for Sara to have an ultra sound. They didn't want to tell anyone just yet. They both were still frightened that they could lose the baby as well. So as they sat there, they intertwined there fingers together.

Nick looked over at Sara, and watched how her knee bounced. "Hey Gorgeous, try to relax, I know it's hard, but try alright?" He whispered in her ear.

All she could do was nod.

They waited for like what seemed like forever, until they were led back into the room. Sara laid down on the table, and the technician began. She took spent ages taking measurements. The tech smiled and turned the screen towards Nick and Sara. As the tech pointed things out, Sara cried, and Nick smiled wide.

**November **(28th)

It was the night before Thanksgiving, and Sara and Nick sat around the table at his parent's house. She was nearly sixteen weeks now, and everything was going great, her doctor had given her medication to help with the nausea and she had went pass the fourteen week mark. The doctor had reassured them that she was alright to fly. This pregnancy seemed to be going smoothly. That was one thing they had to be grateful for. Another, was that Saturday would be the wedding.

Nick got everyone's attention. "Sara and I have and announcement." His whole family, along with Kyle his wife, Annie, and their two children, Donaldlee, and Gina, Catherine, Warrick, Lindsay, Brass, and Greg all stared at him and hushed. He smiled down at Sara, and then back to the crowed room. "We're almost sixteen weeks pregnant." He passed around a couple pictures from the ultra sound, which was taken a couple days before they arrived back in Texas.

The whole room clapped and cheered. One by one they all saw the picture. The picture brought tears to the women's' eyes.

After everyone was done, congratulating the two, they all sat down for a Thanksgiving meal. That year, they all had a lot to be thankful for.


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to my beta Myra, Love you sis. Also love you Kacee, big hugs. Don't know how many more chapters are left, either one or two. Possibly two so I can shock you.

**Chapter Thirteen: Wedding**

Tonight was the night Sara and Nick had been planning on, the night in which they would finally be joined together in front of their family and friends. After all the planning and preparation, it all had come down to this moment. The church and reception hall was dressed in white, silver, and a pale cyan. Everything seemed to sparkle in the soft glow of the candles. While outside the stars shined bright in the sky. It was going to be a magical night for just not Nick and Sara, but for everyone.

Sara sat at the makeup table adding on the finishing touches. She pulled out a pair of earrings and placed them in her ears. It wasn't often she wore earrings, just on special occasions. Next she pulled out an old necklace her grandmother gave her before she died, and placed it around her neck. Finally she took her perfume out and dapped some on her wrist, along her collarbone, and a bit behind each ear. She only had one more thing to do, which was to set her veil into her French Roll.

As she tried to fix the veil into her hair, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She pulled the veil away from her hair, as the door opened. She turned to look at the man in the doorway. "Kyle."

"Wow sis, you look amazing." Kyle walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders as they both looked in the mirror. "You nervous?"

Sara thought for a moment. "No, I'm not actually. I know Nick loves me, and I love him. This is the right thing to do, I just know it is. It's hard to explain." She chuckled for a moment then looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry we didn't have a family like you deserved. Sara you should have a loving father, who takes your arm with tears in his eyes, right before he walks you down the aisle." He took the veil from her hands and placed it in her hair. "And you should have a mother to make sure everything is just right, and to let you know how beautiful you look right now."

"I don't need them here, Kyle." Sara smiled at him through the mirror as he veil fell into place. "You're here, and you made everything just right, you told me I looked beautiful, and you're going to walk me down the aisle. See, I don't need them." She stood up and hugged her brother tight.

"I'm glad Jim contacted me, and now I get to give you away." Kyle kissed the top of Sara's head, as he continued to hold her and think of how happy he was to have her back in his life. "I'll give you a few more minutes alone."

Sara pulled out from her brother's embrace. "Thanks Kyle, for everything." After Kyle had left she turned back to the mirror. She loved her white dress from the moment she first saw it. It was a strapless with a sheath skirt. The bodice was embroidered in small silver snow flakes. The satin skirt was sheath and fell an inch past her feet. Her veil came around her side and ran the length of her dress.

Sara looked at the clock that hung on the wall. Then taking a deep breath, she turned to the door and froze. "Grissom…I didn't." She didn't know what to say about him standing there. Part of her was glad he as there the other part made her apprehensive. "What're you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you." Grissom looked at her and smiled. "You look…amazing."

"Thanks." Sara just stood waiting, waiting for him to do or say something. It seemed like they were in there for hours, neither one saying another word. She looked back at the clock, seeing it was only a couple minutes until the ceremony was due to start, she knew she would have to instigate the conversation. "I thought you need to speak with me?"

"I do, Sara, I…I'm sorry." He managed stumble out.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She was confused. She wondered what he had done. She and Nick have been out of Vegas for just over three months now. Neither had heard from him since their last day at work.

"I couldn't let myself love you, and you doing this, has shown me how much I need you." Grissom walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Gris, I don't know what to do about this." She said, with a hint sarcasm in her voice.

"I do." He told her as he captured her lips into his.

Sara pulled away, glaring harshly at him. "What do you think you're doing?" She was hurt he would do this to her, and to make matters worse on her wedding day. Searching his eyes for answers, she was about ready to cry. For so long she had loved him, yet a part of her still would, but she moved on. All she ever wanted was to be happy, and Nick was making her happy.

"You love me, I know you do." Grissom explained to her. "Listen, I know I was a jerk, when you first started this thing with Nick…"

"Started what thing?" Her voice leveled slightly.

"This fling, or what ever you want to call it." He told her.

"A fling! What do you mean by that?" She was getting impatient with him. Her mind couldn't wrap around why he was doing this to her.

"You don't really love Nick, Sara you love me. You've always loved me." He took a step towards her to only have her take one back.

"You're right I do love you, I always will. Grissom you were the first man I truly ever loved, and for that you will hold a special place in my heart; but, I'm in love with Nick." It hurt her to break his heart like this. She could tell he wasn't right, not the same man she knew for years. "I know this hurts, and I'm sorry."

"You're making a mistake Sara." Grissom yelled at her.

"Hey Sar, you…" Greg appeared at the doorway. The last person he expected in to see at the wedding, least of all in with Sara, was Grissom.

"What are you doing here Grissom?" He demanded to know from the older man. He didn't need an answer, he could see by the look on Sara's face why he was there. Walking over to her, he folded his arms in front of him. "I think you better leave before Nick sees you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Grissom shouted at Greg.

"Please Grissom; just go before you cause a scene." Sara placed a hand slightly on his chest.

"No, not until you agree to come with me. Sara, I won't allow you to marry him." Grissom threatened her.

"I'm going to go get someone; will you be okay alone with him?" Greg whispered in her ear.

Sara looked at him and nodded.

"Where is he going?" Grissom asked her when Greg ran out the door.

"Go alright, before things get out of control." Sara pleaded with him. She hated to see him acting so desperate. It wasn't at all like him, well not the Gil Grissom she knew anyway. She had never seen him act like this. She was afraid of him.

"Things are already out of control. They were when you first got pregnant. I thought when you lost that baby; you would realize, you're not supposed to be with Nick." Grissom told her. After he said it, he immediately regretted it.

"I can't believe you said that." Sara was angry he brought that up. She didn't want to be reminded of that, not that she could forget it. She knew she should be holding that baby now, watching him grow and play.

"I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. It's just…I thought it may have been a sign for you."

"It was a sign. A sign showing me that no matter what comes our way, Nick and I can get through it, as long as we have each other." She explained.

Before Grissom could answer her back, He saw Greg re-entered the room, followed by Brass and Kyle.

"Gil, you need to leave." Brass told his friend. He knew Grissom had been taking it hard since Sara left Vegas. Only he knew what was all going on with him. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

"Fine, Sara, I'll go, but one if you can give me one good reason why you are marrying Nick, a reason other than you love him." Grissom needed to know it was more there than love.

Sara looked down and her abdomen and ran a hand across the smooth surface of the material. Smiling she looked up at him, while a hand still rested on her abdomen. "I can give you two."


	14. Chapter 14: Grissom, Anger, and Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Thanks to Kace for the beta read, love ya sis. And thanks to Myra, my other little sis, love ya too. Thanks for all the reviews, one chapter left, hopefully fifteen will be up this week, maybe Monday sometime…it's almost done, just need the beginning in, and its done.

**Chapter Fourteen: Grissom, Anger, and Babies**

Grissom and Sara just stared at each other for a few minutes. "Gris, you should go." She didn't know what else to say, and it was killing her to see him broken. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes.

Kyle walked over to her and wrapped his arm around his little sister. He didn't want her to get even more upset than she already was. "Look Mister Grissom, I really thing you should leave now." He let go a Sara for a moment and walked him to the door.

Grissom pushed Kyle to the side and turned back to Sara. "Sara…I…"

Walking over to him, Sara smiled sweetly at him. "I know." She took his hand in hers. Squeezing it she continued, "Gris, I know, me too. Alright, I know."

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. Only later that night, once she and Nick were alone, Sara did tell him what happened with Grissom. He wasn't that amused but was glad she had told him. They said they would put it all behind them and move forward into their new life, and they did, for awhile.

**April**

"There how's that?" Nick asked, as he stepped back from the wall. He had just put up a shelf.

"Looks good." Sara rocked in the glider chair Kyle bought for them, while rubbing her bump.

"Good!" Nick went to Sara, and gave her a kiss. "You know what would look good on that wall." He pointed to one of the bare walls.

"What?"

"A mural." He smiled at her. "Maybe a football one." Nick stood up, and walked over to the way. He laid everything out for her. Then turned back to her. "What do you think?"

"Well it sounds okay, for boys; but what if we have girls?" Sara sarcastically inquired.

"Not going to happen, they are both boys, you'll see today at the ultra sound." Nick walked back over to her. "I think one of the middle names should be Ryan, and the other Kyle." He ran his hands over her bump, and placed two small kisses on it.

Sara just shook her head.

"Your mommy is silly isn't she? She could've found your daddy is right, out long before now" Nick placed more kisses on her bump.

"Maybe mommy didn't want to find out yet." Sara pushed Nick away a bit, and got up. "I'm going to go lie down." She left the room holding her back.

Later that day Sara was on the table having the ultrasound. Nick could hardly contain his excitement. He was desperate to find out what they were going to have. "Nick, will you stand still."

"Sorry Gorgeous." He gave her a quick kiss on the hand.

Turning his attention to the technician, "So do you know what they are?"

"Umm…It's hard to get a good look at this angle, but from what I can see, I would say boys." The tech turned and smiled at the happy parents.

"Boys, are you sure?" Nick asked, with a smile spread across his face.

"I'm ninety seven percent sure." The tech finished up, and gave Sara some tissues to clean up the gel off with.

Once she was all cleaned off, Nick helped her up and they both left. "You hungry? Lets go get something to eat, and celebrate. Oh my mom is going to be thrilled."

"Nick, no, I just want to go home and lay down." Sara sighed as the walked out of the hospital.

"Fine." Nick helped her walk to the car, and get in.

A couple days later Nick arrived home from work and stood outside the bedroom, and listened as Sara talked to someone on the phone. He hadn't meant to, however when he heard her laughing, it made him stop. She had been so unhappy lately, and nothing he seemed to do was making her happy again. He had even had Kyle come over and try to talk to her, and it didn't work. Even having Warrick, Catherine, and Greg call her, hadn't worked. He moved closer along the wall and listened for more clues.

"That's great, I'm happy for you…Yeah, Nick's doing well." Sara laughed, as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "Babies are fine…a couple days ago the tech said, she was ninety seven percent sure that they both are boys…no, they are identical…yeah we do…They are Jason Ryan and Raymond Kyle…thanks…yes…I…I would have to talk to Nick about that…can you blame him…I'll talk to him for you." Sara smiled and looked up at the doorway. She thought for a moment she saw a shadow. "I better go, Nick should be home soon and…Grissom, it's not like that...no…I haven't told him yet…he wouldn't understand…yeah, well I'll talk to you later...yes, I promise…hmm…goodbye Gris." She hung the phone up, with a smile still on her face.

Nick stepped into the doorway and glared at Sara. His eyes burned into hers, and he fumed with anger. He wondered how long it had been going on, how long she had been talking to the man who tried to ruin, them. Grinding his teeth he walked over to her. "Grissom? You were talking to Grissom, why," he demanded.

"Nick…" Sara touched his arm softly.

"Don't!" He pulled is arm away from her touch. He walked away from the bed slightly, and turned back to her. "How long has this been going on? Wait, I'm not sure if I want to know."

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping on me?" Sara slid out of the bed, and went to walk to the bathroom, but was stopped by Nick.

"I wouldn't have to if you would talk to me! My god Sara, are you regretting being with me? Do you want to go back to Vegas, back to him? I can't seem to make you happy. In fact nobody can, but him; him, the man who tried to break us up! How could you?" He was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Nick please, he's my friend."

Nick started to laugh, "Your friend? He's your friend? Please Sara!" Rolling his eyes, he stepped closer to her.

"What?" Sara folded her arms in front of her the best she could. "Damn it Nick, Grissom was my friend long before we even meet. Sure he made mistakes, and was a complete ass, and he did things out of desperation. He knows that, and he's sorry for that. He's changed, well he's back to the same Grissom, that I…" She looked away from him, as she trailed off.

"That you, what?"

"Nothing, forget it." Sara went to walk pass him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Forget it? Forget what Sara, what were you going to say?" Nick unknowingly, was squeezing her arm to tight.

Sara started to cry a bit and attempted to try and pull her arm away. "Nick, you're hurting me."

"I'm hurting you!" Pulling her arm so she was closer to him, he yelled at her. "Finish what you were going to say! Grissom is back to the same Grissom, you what!"

"Please Nick, please let go." Sara had tears streaming down her face.

"Tell me, he's what?"

"Fine!" Sara tried to catch her breath. "You want to know then I'll tell you. He back to the same Grissom, which I fell in love with." She looked angrily at him.

Nick released Sara's arm, and was in shock. He watched as she turned, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He shook his head, and walked to the door. Finding it was locked, he started to bang on it. "Sara, open the door! Open it!"

Sara sat down on the edge of the tub crying, while she rubbed her arm. She had never seen Nick that angry. 'Why can't he just understand?' Tears streamed harder down her face, as she heard him yelling from the other side of the door. "It's alright little ones, daddy isn't normally like this; he's just scared mommy doesn't love him."

Nick paced the bedroom, wildly. "Sara, get out here!" He was becoming impatient. "Fine, you don't want me here anymore; then I'll go." He grabbed the hand set to the phone. "Here!" He threw the phone across the room. It smashed in pieces against the bathroom door. "There call your boyfriend and let him know you are a free woman!"

Nick went down stairs. He didn't know what to do; he was crazy with anger, and hurt. Opening the fridge he pulled out a beer. He placed it on the counter and took a seat at the breakfast bar. Debating on whether or not to open it, he let the tears fall from his eyes.

Sara slowly walked out of the bathroom door. She still was shaking from Nick's blow up at her. Knowing the stress wasn't good on her or the babies she laid down in the bed, and tried to get comfortable. She placed her hand on her stomach, and sang a lullaby to them. The same one Kyle use to sing to her many years ago.

The ringing of the phone brought Nick out of his painful state. Walking over to the phone desk, he picked it up. "Hello."

_"Hey son…what wrong it sounds like you've been crying. Oh dear is something wrong with Sara or the babies?"_

"No mom, nothing like that." Nick wiped his eyes.

_"Then what is it?" Jillian listened to her son sob. "Nick, please or I will be on the next plane there."_

"I came home, and she…she was on the phone. She was talking to Grissom. She was laughing with him. I haven't been able to get her to smile, and he got her to laugh." Nick walked into the family room and sat down in the chair. "She said they are friends. Can you believe that, after all he did to us, she still conceders him a friend?"

_"Nick, she loves you."_

"Yeah, that's what I thought, but she…she said that Grissom is acting like the man she fell in love with."

_"Nick, who was the fist women you loved?"_

"What are you getting at?"

_"Just answer the question." _

"Rianne Pearson." Nick thought back to her, and smiled.

_"Do you remember why you two broke up?" _

"Yeah she…" Nick stopped. "She cheated on me with, Ron."

_"And you two still talk and email, don't you. It took time, but you forgave her."_

"That was different mom. I told Sara about Rianne. I don't know how long this has been going on. How do I know she won't leave me for him? I can't lose her, and my boys."

_"Son, how many times has she had the opportunity to leave, and she decided to stay?"_

"She could've left at any time." Nick started to feel really guilty about the way he treated her. "I think I hurt her. I grabbed her arm, and threw the phone at the door. The man just makes me so angry. I wish he would leave us alone."

_"You what? Did I raise you like that? You feel threatened by a man that much, you harm the mother of you children. You fear him, so you hurt her. Nicholas, you are not my son I thought you were, how could you do that? You have to let this go, if she wants to be friends with this man, then you will have to live with it. Sara is in love with you, she married you, she is having your sons any day now. If I didn't know better, I would say you didn't trust her."_

"You're right, I know she loves me. I'm just so scared of losing her." Nick closed his eyes tight. "I do trust her. Mom, I need to go make things right. I love you and thanks."

_"I love you to son, and you call me when my new grandsons are on their way into this world."_

"Will do; bye mom."

_"Goodbye Nick."_

Nick placed the phone back, and went up to see his wife. "Sara?" He made his way over to the bed, and laid down next to her. "Hey," rubbing her cheek, he spoke softly to her. "I know it doesn't make things right, but I'm so sorry." He moved closer to her. Pulling up the sleeve of her shirt, he saw slight bruises. "God Sara, I swear Gorgeous, I didn't mean too." Tears fell from him eyes, as he placed kisses on cheek.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at her husband. She couldn't believe what she had decided to do; she only hoped she wouldn't regret it. "You need help Nick. I…I won't live like my mother did. My children won't go through the hell I did."

"You going to leave me?"

"I should. I should make you move out, and never come near me or the babies." She looked in his sad eyes, "But I won't, as long as you go get help. Talk to a shrink or something."

"I promise." He kissed her deeply.

"And Nick," she pulled away. "If you ever do that again, I will leave."

"It won't."

**May**

A couple weeks later, Nick arrived home from an appointment with department's consoler, to find Sara sitting on the porch swing. Not bothering to put the car in the garage, he got out of the car and walked onto the porch. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"We need to go to the hospital." Sara explained to him and got up.

Nick helped Sara into the car then ran to the house, opened the door, and grabbed the bags and car seats for the babies. Once everything was in the car, he took off. "You doing alright? Not into much pain?"

"No, the pain isn't that bad."

Several hours later Sara and Nick were in the operating room, just incase she needed an emergency caesarian section. She squeezed Nick's hand, as the doctor told her to give one more push. A few seconds later she had one of her babies lying on her chest. The baby was taken away to get cleaned and so the second baby could be born. Four minutes later she and Nick welcomed the second newest baby into their family.

Two hours later, Nick sat on the bed next to Sara, each holding one to the twins. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" She looked at both her little ones then to Nick.

"Yes, they are." Nick looked between Sara and the babies. "They look like their mommy."

---TBC---


	15. Chapter 15: And Babies Make Four

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to Myra for the beta, love you sis, and Kace, love you as well. Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Now, without out further due, I leave you with the last and final chapter, enjoy

**Chapter Fifteen: And Babies Make Four**

"Hey man, it's good to see you." Warrick met up with Greg at the airport. He pulled his long time friend into a hug. How have you been?"

"Great," Greg looked around. "Where is Catherine and Lindsay?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh My God," his jaw dropped.

Warrick turned around and noticed what was catching Greg's gaze. He saw Catherine and Lindsay walking up towards them. "Hey," He gave Catherine a kiss.

"Dad, can we get something to eat before we go see Sara and the babies?"

"Wait, why is Lindsay calling you dad?" Greg was confused.

"Same old Greg." Catherine gave Greg a big hug.

"Cath and I got married, sorry we didn't invite anyone; but we wanted to get married before she started to show with the baby and that." Warrick told Greg.

"Sara's going to kill you, you do know that?" Greg told him as they all walked out to wait for the shuttle, which would take them to the rental car agency.

"She knows," Catherine told him.

"Wait… she knows?" Warrick looked at his wife confusedly.

"Yeah, mom told her last month, after Sara found out the babies were boys." Lindsay told her new father.

Before Warrick could reply, his cell phone went off. "Brown…oh, hey Nick…no we are waiting for the shuttle, how's Sara…and your boys…what…interesting…well the shuttle is coming, we will see you soon, give Sara our love…bye."

"What was that about?" Catherine asked as the shuttle arrived.

"Well," Warrick started to explain as they all got on the shuttle.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sara slept peacefully in the hospital bed. She had managed to deliver both babies normally, and was understandably exhausted. After the first baby was born, her doctor had her rest for fifteen minutes before pushing once again. Ten minutes of pushing the second sweet little baby was born. Shortly after both babies were checked over as well as Sara, they moved all three into a private room. She had insisted that both babies remained in the room with her and Nick. She wanted them near her at all times.

Nick sat in a chair close to Sara's bed. In his arms he held one of the babies. He had fallen in love with both of them the minute he held them. Out of all the babies he had ever seen, to him they were the cutest. Carefully lifting the baby up as he leaned down, he placed a small kiss on its forehead.

There was a soft knock on the door right before it opened. Jillian and Melissa walked in quietly.

Jillian placed a bag down, and then went to see Sara, as Melissa placed a vase of flowers down, and stood next one of the baby bassinets.

"How did she do?" She turned to Nick as she caressed Sara's hair.

"She did great, I'm so proud." Nick told his mother, as he smiled at Sara's sleeping form.

Jillian walked over to Melissa, who was staring confusedly at the card, which was on the bassinet. "Missy, what's the matter?" She asked as she looked at the card herself.

Nick knew what they were looking at. He couldn't help but laugh. "I know, shocked us both as well." He looked up at the two women. He stood up and walked over to them, and handed the baby to his mother, before picking up the second, handing the sleeping baby to Melissa.

Jillian looked down at her new grandchild, as she walked over to a chair and sat down. "Are you disappointed?"

Nick had found his way to Sara's bed and sat down next to her. "I was, but once I held them...they're so beautiful. Plus, what could be better than having three angels?"

Jillian started to cry, while she looked down at the baby. "I can't believe my baby is a daddy." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Guess you can't use Raymond and Jason, can you?" Melissa asked.

Nick turned to the women, with a big smile on his face. "No, no we can't. That might give them a complex or something. We do have something in mind, but we need to work out the middle names."

"Nicholas, stop playing around and tell me the names of my grandbabies." Jillian gave him a stern look.

Nick busted up laughing. "Yes mother." He smiled at the two babies, before he begun. "We are taking the 'Ray' off of 'Raymond', changing the 'y' for an 'i', then taking the name 'Elle', and put it with 'Ray'. So it's pronounced Ray and then the letter L, but spelt, R-A-I-E-L-L-E. We are thinking about either Leonie or Marie for the middle name. You're holding Raielle, mom."

"The little angel Melissa is holding, we are going to do the same with 'Jason' as we did with 'Raymond'. We're taking 'Jay', making the 'y' an 'I', and adding 'Myra' to it. So its spelt J-A-I-M-Y-R-A, but pronouncing it in Jay then 'my' then 'rah'. Then what name we don't use for Raielle we will use in Jaimyra's middle name."

"Oh Nick, those names are beautiful." Melissa told him. "How much did they weigh?"

"Jaimyra is baby A, and she was born at nine twenty, weighing six pounds six. Raielle was born twenty five minutes later and was five pounds ten." Nick explained.

"I should give your father a call and let him know you have little girls instead of boys." Jillian stood up and handed Raielle to Nick. She smiled as her son cradled the baby.

"Mom, we have a phone card in the drawer, you can use that and call the family in here." Nick motioned his head towards the cabinet, which was beside the bed.

"Nick, I can't use that." Jillian gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, we got it to call the family." He gave his mom a harsh lovable look. "You're welcomed to it, so please use it."

Jillian graciously smiled at Nick and took the phone card. After going through the whole process of using the card, she was greeted by William's voice. "It's me." She smiled softly.

…"_Hey, how was the trip."…_

"It was good."

…"_Is Sara doing alright?"…_

"Yes, Sara's great, she's sleeping right now."

…"_So do we have two new grandsons?"…_

"No…no grandsons."

…"_Oh…I thought she would've had the babies by now."…_

"She did."

…"_But you said…"…_

"I said they weren't grandsons."

…"_Girls, they're both girls."…_

"Surprise!"

…"_Well…tell Nick and Sara, I'm heading out tonight, and will see them in the morning. And give them my love."…_

"I will."

…"_Bye, Love you"…_

"Love you too."

Jillian hung the phone up, with a smile still on her face. After all these years, her husbands voice on the other end of the phone still made her feel amazing.

The cart was filled with vases of flowers, various colors of the rainbow. Teddy Bears filled empty spaces, some pink, some blue, some brown stating 'it's a girl' engraved on them. "Someone is very popular." The florist, with the help of Nick, unloaded the cart.

"They're _all_ for us?" Sara's eyes just bulged out. She couldn't image that many people would send things. Then it hit her, Nick's family. "Must be from your siblings?"

Nick turned to her and laughed, "Are you kidding? If it was all from my family, it would take more than just one cart."

Once the florist was gone Sara carried Raielle over and looked through the cards attached to the various gifts. "Oh Nick, look at these." Her attention was drawn to three particular arrangements. Two of them were pink baskets, each having a 'Precious Moments' balloon attached to the handle. Inside the baskets were pink Roses, potted. Then sitting next to each basket was a teddy bear. In between the pink baskets, there was another basket with potted Lilies. "I wonder who they are from." She pulled out the card and read it.

Nick watched the smile spread across her face. "Who are they from?"

Sara wiped a tear away, just before she handed it to Nick. "How'd he know?"

"I called him." Nick smiled at Sara.

"You, called him?"

"Yes, _well_ I was calling everyone else, and just thought he might like to know." Nick winked at her.

With her free hand, she pulled Nick into a kiss. "Thank you."

"I think I might need another 'thank you'." Nick pulled Sara into another kiss.

"Am I interrupting?"

Both Nick and Sara turned to the person standing at the door. "I'll leave you two alone." Nick gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"Grissom, what are you doing here?" Sara asked, once Nick had left.

"Nick called me and told be about the babies; he also invited me out to see all of you." Grissom explained to her, what brought him to California. He walked a bit closer to her and looked down at the baby she held in her arms. "Sara, she's darling."

"Thanks." She smiled at him. "Would you like to hold her?"

"You sure?" Grissom asked, as Sara placed the baby in his arms.

Before he could protest, Sara went over and picked up Jaimyra. After she had the little girl safely in her arms she went and sat on the bed. "Oh, thank you for the flowers; I know the perfect place to repot them."

"You're welcome. So what is this little girl's name?" Grissom smiled over at her.

"Raielle, Raielle Marie." Sara looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. "And this is Jaimyra Leonie."

"They are beautiful names." Grissom let out a giggle when he saw Raielle yawn. "Oh," he looked at Sara and went over to her, and sat on the bed facing her. "I have something for you." He pulled out a large velvet box and handed it to her.

Sara cradled the baby in her arms and opened the box. "Gris, this is…wow."

Inside the box laid and silver chain. Along the chain there was a blue angel with two different birth stones. Grissom explained the rest. "The blue Angel represents the baby you and Nick lost. Then the two little girls on the right on your Angel, represents Raielle and Jaimyra. Their bodies are their birthstone. Then on the left is a girl to represent you and a boy for Nick."

Sara didn't know what to say, she was just too touched. Tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you, Gris. Thank you so much."

"Knock, Knock anyone home?" Brass walked in the room carrying two over sized teddy bears, which were both as big as he was.

"Oh Brass, you shouldn't have." Sara laughed, watching him walk in struggling with the bears.

"Hey, I don't have grandbabies of my own, so I have to spoil someone." Brass walked over to Sara, who now had one of the babies lying against her shoulder. "Sara, why is he wearing pink?"

"She, they told us wrong." Sara kissed, Jaimyra.

"Someone had a Spork moment." Brass looked down at the sweet girl. "Do you mind?" He quietly asked, reaching out.

"No, of course not." Sara let Brass take the baby.

"Oh Sara, reach in my right coat pocket." Brass could see Sara's hesitation, "Go on, I don't bite."

"Alright." Sara put her hand into his pocket and pulled out a box. She held it in her hands for a moment before opening it. "Brass," shaking her head she stared at the box's contents. "This is exquisite. You shouldn't have."

"No, it's fine, see my mother gave that after Ellie was born. Ellie," he trailed off. "Ellie won't ever have children, and I wouldn't trust her with that. You're the next closest thing I have to a daughter, so I would like you to have that."

"I…umm…" She didn't know what to think, she was too gob smacked.

"Please, Sara, I would like nothing more than you to have it."

"Thank you," she smiled up at Brass.

A few moments later, Kyle, Warrick, Greg, Catherine, Lindsay, Nick, Jillian, and Melissa walked into the room.

Everyone said their hellos, and started to catch up. Nick sat on the bed next to Sara, Catherine was in one chair holding Raielle, and Warrick was in the other holding Jaimyra. Lindsay was standing next to the chair Catherine sat in, Kyle and Grissom both sat on the bed across from Sara and Nick, Jillian and Melissa sat on the window seal, and Greg was leaning against one wall.

"You know the nurses will be in here soon kicking everyone out." Sara looked at Nick, and smiled.

"Wait!" Nick went to the bag and retrieved the camera. "Since the old gag in here why don't we get a picture of everyone? Mom, could you take it, please?"

"Sure." Jillian smiled, and took the camera. "Sara and Nick moved so they were sitting long wise on the bed. Grissom sat next to Sara, Warrick and Catherine handed the babies back to their parents and slid on the bed behind Sara and Nick. Brass sat down beside Grissom, Lindsay was beside Catherine, and Greg was behind Grissom and next to Lindsay. That's how they captured one of the very few times they would all be together.

**---------------------------The End---------------------------**


End file.
